To Hell with Cute Guys
by Wits and the Ditz
Summary: After leaving the orphanage, Sakura Haruno is now working as a maid for the Uchihas. There she meets Sasuke, who is fed up with everything in his life. He torments her. She annoys him. Yet, they're drawn together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, we did it again. We wrote yet another story. Sure, we should've worked on ****A Broken Life**** instead and finished it, but this idea came to us and completely took over. Can you believe we managed to finish this chapter in only four days? It usually takes longer, waaaay longer. But anyway, we're happy with what we're doing and that's all that matters. Oh, and you guys too. Your feedback and criticism (no matter how harsh it is) is very important to us. **

_**To Hell with Cute Guys**_

**Chapter 1- Blackeyes, Maid Uniforms, and...Crossdressers?**

"Sakura, I'm going to miss you. It's not going to be the same here without you," a teary-eyed Ino said to her best friend.

"I'll miss you too. And don't worry, I'm going to keep in touch with you. I'll visit every week if I can," Sakura said. She picked up the small carrier bag that held her clothes and other belongings. Today was the day that she'd finally leave the orphanage she'd been living in for so many years. She had turned 18 and officially became an adult a few days ago. It was her time to go.

"C'mon Sakura, finish with your goodbyes. The car will be here very soon and I don't want to keep the driver waiting," Tsunade said. She was the care-taker of the orphanage and like a mother to all the parentless girls.

"Goodbye Ino," Sakura said, engulfing her friend in a tight hug. She blinked back tears.

"Goodbye Sakura," Ino said, hugging her back. After a few moments, they both released each other, only to find the other one crying.

"Cheer up you two, or you're going to make me cry as well," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, I'll miss you too," Sakura said, giving her a hug. "Thank you for keeping me here and raising me. Oh, and thanks for hooking me up with a job at the Uchiha mansion. Hopefully being a maid isn't going to be so bad."

"Just promise me that you'll be good," Tsunade said.

"Am I ever anything but?" Sakura said with a smile. Tsunade rolled her eyes. If there was one thing Sakura Haruno was, it was a troublemaker.

"Oh, I think the car is here," Ino said. "Wow! What a sweet ride!" A black BMW had just driven up to the courtyard. The group of young girls that had been jump roping immediately got out of the way, staring as the car drove along.

"Just how rich are the Uchihas?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, they're not rich. They're _extremely _wealthy," Tsunade said. The car stopped at the entrance of the old building and a blonde, spiky haired man got out.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your charming and handsome escort. Um...actually, er...I'm the Uchiha's chauffeur. But I'll be escorting," Naruto paused to look at a small scrap of paper," Sakura Haruno to their house."

"Well, I guess that's me. Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Naruto," she said, stretching her hand out to shake his.

"You're Sakura? Uh, no offense or anything, but from the way you're dressed I thought you were a boy," Naruto said, shaking her hand.

"Hahaha," Ino laughed as Sakura glared at her.

"For your information," Sakura said to Naruto," I am _not _a boy. Especially with hair like this." She pulled off her cap from her head and exposed her long pink hair. Naruto gaped in surprise.

"No wonder you keep it hidden. Good idea," he said. Sakura's eye twitched.

"You should not have said that if you still want to keep your balls," Ino said.

"Wha-?" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura had punched him straight in his left eye. Bam!

"Sakura!" Tsunade said warningly.

"Don't give me another lecture about violence, please. That's all I'm going to do to him. Besides, I still want to keep my job," she said, placing her cap back on her head.

"Damn, you hit like a boy," Naruto said, rubbing his bruised eye. "And that's a compliment."

"Thanks...I think," Sakura said. "But let's get one thing straight Naruto. Insult me again and maybe I will tear your balls out."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" asked a slightly frightened Naruto. "I was hoping we could be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. You know, amigos. Buddies. Homies. Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for insulting you. I guess I deserve this black-eye, but did you have to hit so hard?" Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" Sakura said. "You're forgiven...I suppose, but my threat still stands. I don't like to be insulted. So you better take good care of your balls, and other body parts."

"Cool. So where are your bags?" Naruto asked.

"Right here," Sakura said, patting the bag she carried on her shoulder.

"But where are the other ones?"

"You're looking at them."

"That's all you have?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's not much, but, who cares? I carry all my important things in here," Sakurea said, placing a hand on her chest where her heart was. Naruto smiled.

"Um...we should ger going," he said, looking at his watch.

"Right," Tsunade said. "Sakura, good luck with your new job."

"And don't forget about visiting us," Ino said.

"I won't," Sakura said, already settling herself in the passenger seat. Naruto turned the key into the ignition and the engine purred to life.

"You're going to like living at the Uchiha mansion, Sakura. We get paid good money and Chouji, he's the cook, makes the best food you can eat. Kakashi is the butler and he's the one who puts us into our places. But he's cool," Naruto said once they were on the road. "Then there's Tenten and Kin. They're maids as well, although Tenten is the nicer one."

"Oh. Is Kin going to give me a hard time?" Sakura asked, prepared to fight if necessary.

"Nah. Since you're new, I'm sure she'll be nice to you. I think," he said. "Hm...who else am I forgetting? Oh yeah, Lee! He's the gardener and an awesome guy."

"What are my employers like? Are they good people? Tsunade wasn't really specific," Sakura said. She looked out the window. She'd never been to this part of town before. There were more cars and lesser trees. People walking on the sidewalks dressed casually but elegantly.

"The Uchiha's _are_ good people, but...that family is so messed up," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, turning her head to look at his profile. She noticed that he had marks on his cheeks. They almost looked like whiskers.

"It's a long story, and very tragic. I'm just grateful they took me in when no one else did."

"Naruto...are you an orphan too?"

"Yeah. But unlike most people, I _don't _know who my parents are. For all I know, they could still be alive somewhere, searching for me...or they just didn't want me," Naruto said, a little sadly.

"I don't think that's true. What kind of parents would abandon their own child? I think they _are_ searching for you, and one day, you'll find each other," Sakura said.

"Do you really think that?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Okay, then I think so too."

A few minutes passed in peaceful silence as they arrived to the mansion. "We're here," Naruto announced as the big, black gates opened up to let them in. Sakura was in awe of how huge the mansion was and how spectacular the front garden looked. Everything looked majestic and perfect. She was anticipating to see the inside of it.

"Wow! I actually get to work here?! Like, for real?" Sakura said as Naruto parked the BMW into the driveway. There were other cars there as well, including a hammer limo for special occasions.

"Yeah, I told you it was amazing," Naruto answered, getting out of the car and adjusting the collar of the uniform. It was a black suit with the Uchiha crest on the left breastpocket. "C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. You'll be rooming with Kin and Tenten."

"Okay," Sakura said, grabbing her bag and following him. They entered the house through the side door and immediately the scent of cooked shrimps reached their noses. "Mmm, that smells wonderful. Chouji, I presume."

"Yeah, that's him cooking," Naruto said. "Let's drop in and say hi." They walked into the vast and steaming kitchen. Naruto eyed a piece of shrimp that was on a platter. Before he could grab it, a pudgy hand slapped his own hand away.

"Naruto, that isn't for you. That's for the Uchiha's lunch," Chouji said, donning a white apron with the same Uchiha crest and a chef's hat.

"Well, rich people sure eat a lot. What is one less shrimp to them?" Naruto said.

"Fine, go ahead," Chouji said with a sigh. Then he glanced at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new maid. And I'm a girl, _not _a boy," she said.

"Obviously you're a girl. I could tell by just looking at you. Who said you weren't?" Chouji said.

"This idiot over there," Sakura said, pointing to Naruto.

"Hey! That was a careless error in judgment," Naruto said in defense, biting into the juicy shrimp.

"Anyway, I'm Chouji Akamichi," he said, offering her his hand. "You sure have a strong grip."

"Oh, sorry about that," Sakura said.

Chouji then noticed Naruto's blackeye. "Dude, what happened to you? You look terrible?" Sakura laughed.

"She did this to me," Naruto said, touching his eye.

"Sakura? This Sakura?" Chouji said. Then he too laughed. "Well, now I know whom not to mess with."

"Chouji, I'd never hit you. You seem like a nice guy," Sakura said.

"And I'm not?" Naruto said.

"Hey, you deserved that punch," she said. "So, where's my room at? I'm getting tired having to carry this bag." She looked at Naruto. It took him a moment to get it.

"Do you want me to carry that bag for you, Sakura?" he offered.

"How nice of you! Yeah, here you go. Be careful, it's kind of heavy."

"How heavy can it be?" Naruto said, grabbing the bag. "Damn girl! What's in here? A ton of bricks?"

"Naruto, don't be silly. Why would I carry bricks in there?" Sakura said, massaging her shoulder.

"Ugh...just follow me," Naruto said. "See ya later Chouji."

"Bye Chouji," Sakura said, walking alongside Naruto. "This house is so huge! And all the furniture looks foreign and expensive. The Uchiha's sure have it good."

"That's what you think," a girl with two buns said. She was wearing a light blue maid's unifrom with the skirt ending two inches above her knee. The uniform also had the Uchiha crest, which was a white and red fan.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Hi, I'm Tenten You must be Sakura, am I right?" she said, offering her a friendly smile. Sakura returned it.

"Yeah, that's me. What did you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"All I meant is that the Uchiha's don't have it as good as they pretend to have it. I just overheard Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha arguing for the third time this week about their son's involvement in a gang," Tenten said. Sakura was startled by this news.

"Itachi's heading towards a bad path," Naruto said,"ever since he joined Akatsuki. Tenten, didn't you find a packet of weed in his room last week while you were cleaning?"

"Yeah. I should've thrown it away, but then I'd be in trouble for 'snooping'," Tenten said.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Gangs? Drugs? Am I going to be safe here?" Sakura asked, a little worriedly. Naruto and Tenten looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny? Seriously, is my life going to be in danger? Because if it is, I'm so ready to put up fight."

"Sakura, that's why we have Kakashi," Naruto said.

"You mean the butler? What is he going to do?" Sakura asked.

"He's been specially trained in the martial arts and is the master in self-defense," Tenten said. There was clapping after she said this.

"Well said, Tenten," a masked man said, walking towards them. "Yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake. And who's this young lady?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"Are you the new maid?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then why aren't you wearing your uniform? Lunch is going to be served soon and-"

"Crap! I almost forgot. Your uniform is still in the laundry room," Tentten said. "Just give me a minute and I'll-"

"Don't sweat it. I'll get it. Besides, I think Chouji might need your help with serving the food," Sakura said.

"Okay. The laundry room is two hallways down, third door on the left. Got it?" Tenten said.

Sakura just starred at her, blinking. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Naruto, put that bag on the top bunk in my room," Tenten said, leaving in the direction of the kitchen. Naruto left too. '

"Well, I have to go too. See you soon Sakura," Kakashi said, walking away. Sakura was alone now.

"Okay, which hallway did Tenten say it was? Hmm...I'm going to say it's this one," Sakura said, heading towards the closest hallway. "Two doors down... something...left...left what? Oh shit? Now where the hell am I?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke was sick and tired of it all; of his parents arguing all the time, of Itachi taking up all their attentin, and of his girlfriend Karin who annoyed him so much. There was nowhere to go to escape it all. He felt so suffocated. He had to leave; go anywhere to just be alone and at peace.

He got off his bed and checked his clock. It read 12:48. Lunch was going to be served soon. Another "family meal" at the Uchiha household. Oh joy. Just another meal to endure in silence and dramatic tension.

"That's it. I've had it," Sasuke said to himself. "I need to get away and breathe." With that, he opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs to the first floor. He turned left, intending to go to the backyard and sit down in one of the pool chairs to contemplate and relax. But he was stopped by the voice of a girl.

"Damn. Tenten sucks at giving out directions. I'm completely and utterly lost," the voice said. It didn't sound like Kin, so who could it be? Sasuke ventured more to the left, following the sound of the mysterious voice. He remained quiet.

"And what is up with these paintings of naked women? Is this suppose to be considered art? It's...it's pornography! That's what that is," the voice said. Sasuke smirked at that last comment. He also thought those paintings were shameful.

Sasuke was amazed at how loud this person was. He turned a corner and came face-to-face with a girl who looked to be about his age. At first glance, she looked like a boy, but there was no mistaking that she was, indeed, a girl. She was wearing brown, baggy pants and a red loose-fitting t-shirt that hid her feminine curves. Her hair was hidden inside a black and red cap and there was no trace of make-up on her face. Her eyes were wide and bright green, surrounded by dark, long lashes. She had a few freckles on the bridge of her nose and she had plump lips.

He didn't know what to make of her. She wasn't ugly nor beautiful, but there was something about her that was captivating. Then she opened her mouth to speak and that captivating image totally shattered.

"What are you staring at, prettyboy? Hey, do you know where the laundry room is at? I could use some help getting there," she said.

"Laundry room? Why do you want to go there for," Sasuke asked.

"To get my uniform. Are you that Lee person Naruto was talking about? Aren't you the gardener or something. Tell me, what do you do to make the garden look so beautiful? You must put in a lot of time and dedication to your work," Sakura said. There was no way to make her stop talking. It annoyed Sasuke. That, and the fact that she mistook him as the gardener.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down...I'm not the garderner," he said.

"Eh? You're not? Then who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I should be asking you that question. Out with it- what's your name?" Sasuke asked, perhaps a little too gruffly.

"Escuse me? What makes you think that you can speak to me in that way?" Sakura said heatedly. Sasuke was outraged. This was his house and he was being yelled at by some crossdresser.

"Maybe because this is _my_ house," he said. Immediately, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I know who you are now," she said. Sasuke nodded his head. "You're Itachi, that one guy who does drugs!" Sasuke stopped nodding his head and just looked at her. He was mad now.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I don't care, but don't you _ever _confuse me with that bastard," Sasuke said in a dangerously low voice. "You're fired."

"Wh-What? You can't fire me. I haven't even started working yet," Sakura said.

"Well, that's too bad," he said, turning around to leave. But then he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Oh no, you're not getting awya that east. I've had enough with being lost. You're going to take me to your mom and dad so I can tell them how mean you've been to me. I'm not stupid. I know that they're the only ones who can really fire me. You're just their snobby little son," Sakura said. Sasuke tried to shake her off, but she held on. He sighed.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't care," she said.

"Well, I changed my mind. Now tell me your name," Sasuke said.

"Only if you tell me yours first," Sakura said.

"It's Sasuke," he said, somehow feeling defeated.

"Sasuke, huh? I'm Sakura Haruno," she said, letting go of his arm. "So, are you going to take me to your parents?"

"Why would I? You'd only get me into trouble," Sasuke said, walking away. He never saw it coming. Sakura jumped onto his back and tackled him to the floor. And that's how Mikoto Uchiha found them when she walked in.

"Oh dear," she said, placing a hand to her mouth. "What's going on here? Hey you, get off my son!"

Sakura looked up to see a graceful, beautiful middle-aged woman who resembled Sasuke so much. Right now, she looked a little mad. And Sakura could guess why. She immediately got off of Sasuke and dusted her hands on her pants. Sasuke stood up and glared at her.

"But wait, you're just a girl," Mikoto said in realization.

"Yeah. I'm Sakura, m'am..boss," she said.

"Right. You're the new maid. I apologize. I should've met with you and showed you around," Mikoto said.

"Mother, I demand that you fire her. She's rude and didn't you see her? She jumped on me like a wild beast!" Sasuke said. Mikoto laughed in amusement.

"Sasuke, does she look like a wild beast? No, she doesn't. And I'm not going to fire Sakura. We need an extra hand around the house and, besides, I already promised Tsunade that I'd take her in," she said,.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke in victory. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her again. He was not going to participate in her childish antics.

"Oh, Sakura, you need to get your uniform," Mikoto said, oblivious to the exchange Sakura and Sasuke had with each other.

"What she needs is ettiquette lesssons," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Luckily for him, Sakura didn't hear him.

"Oh yeah! That's why I came here to begin with. Sasuke here was just about to show me the way to the laundry room. Right?" Sakura said.

"Right," He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, hurry up now. Lunch is almost ready," Mikoto said. Then she left in the direction of the dining room.

Once she was out of view, Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "If I were you, I'd get used to seeing me around, because I'm not leaving any time soon. So where's

the laundry room?" she said.

"Hn. Over here," Sasuke said walking down the opposite halllway. Sakura followed him, a few steps behind. She had to admit that she was getting a good view. She was so caught up in staring at his butt that she didn't notice when he stopped in front of a room, causing her to bump into him. "Watch where you're going," Sasuke said with a smirk. No doubt he knew that she was checking him out. Sakura was horrified by this that she blushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, opening the door and quickly getting in. "Um...would you mind...waiting out here until I'm finished? I don't know my way back to the kitchen." As much as she hated asking Sasuke this, she was one lost and confused mess. Maybe she'd ask Tenten later if she could give her a tour of the house. She definitely needed one.

Sasuke looked into her emerald orbs and deciced that, just this once, he wouldn't torment the girl. He's wait. Impatienlty, of course. But he was raised to be a gentleman. "I don't mind," he said.

"Really? You're sure you won't leave the second I close this door?" Sakura asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Sasuke noticed the fair color of her eyebrows and wondered if she was a blonde.

"I'm sure," Sasuke said.

"Okay then," Sakura said, believing him. She closed the door and Sasuke could hear her placing the lock. She might believe him, but it was bvious that she didn't trust him.

Sakura immediately found her uniform. It was folded on top of the drying machine; crisp and clean. It looked exactly like Tenten's and Sakura was amazed they had gotten her size right. Tsunade must've told them. Sakura undressed and piled her clothes beside the linen closet. Then she slid into her maid's uniform and buttoned it on the front. There was no mirror to look at her reflection with, so she had no idea if she looked ridiculous or not. She shrugged this off anf took off her cap. She ran her fingers through her hair (trying to untangle any knots) and smoothed it down. With a satisfied smile, she unlocked the door and opened it.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall opposite the laundry room door, regretting that he decided to wait for Sakura. He was getting kind of hungry and the delicious smell of lunch made its way to his nose. Sasuke heard the creaking of the door opening and looked up to see Sakura. He smirked.

"You better not laugh," she said, pointing a finger at him.

"I wasn't going to," he said,"...pinky."

"Argh! What did I say?"

"What? Did you hear me laughing?"

Sasuke was rather enjoying seeing Sakura get angry. Her face heated up and almost matched the color of her hair. Never in a million years would he have guessed that her hair was _pink. _Somehow, it suited her. And that maid uniform accentuated all of her hidden curves. She was thin and voluptuous at the same time, Sasuke noted.

"Okay, you can put your eyes back in your sockets or do you want me to put them back for you? 'Cause I'll gladly do it," Sakura said with clenched hands.

"Tsk, tsk. Sakura, violence isn't good for a young girl like you. Didn't anyone ever tell you that? And don't flatter yourself. I wasn't even looking at you like that. If you must know, I have a girlfriend who is _much _more appealing," Sasuke said, not knowing where that last part came from since Karin wasn't exactly the most attractive woman. Well, to him, at least.

"You are so insufferable! I don't know how your girlfriend can stand you!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground. She would have loved to leave with a dramtatic exit, but then she would've just gotten lost again. So Sakura glared at him as fiercely as she could.

"You know what?" Sasuke said, looking at his expensive watch. "It's lunchtime and I'm getting hungry, so, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait for me!" Sakura said, catching up to him. Even though she couldn't see Sasuke's face, he was probably smirking that annoying smirk of his.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Naruto was right. Rich people _do _eat a lot," Sakura said as she and Tenten helped Chouji clean the dishes. "And did you notice how quiet they were when they ate? Creepy."

"Oh, they're always like that. Unless, they're discussing stuff," Tenten said, handing Sakura a plate to dry.

"Hey, where's Kin? I haven't met her yet," Sakura said.

"Trust me, that's a good thing," Chouji said, wiping the kitchen counter with a rag.

"Kin doesn't help a lot. She thinks she's better than us because Karin and her are friends," Tenten said.

"Karin? Who's she?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sasuke's bitchy girlfriend," Tenten replied casually.

"Oh," Sakura said knowingly. "What's so bitchy about her?"

"Everything," Tenten said.

"She's damn beautiful and she knows it, too. Karin always has to remind everyone of just how beautiful she is," Chouji said.

"Puh-leeze! She's not beautiful. She's just a conceited skank. Sakura, you should see the way she struts around the house, wearing mini-skirts and revealing clothes," Tenten said. "She'll give old men heart attacks one day."

"And Sasuke's dating a girl like her?" Sakura asked. She found it hard to believe he'd be interested in someone like that.

"Yup. I mean, Karin's dad _is _a business friend with Mr. Uchiha. They're practically family. Speaking of, when Sasuke and Karin do decide to get married, they'll joint businesses," Tenten said. "They could practically take over the world. Metaphorically speaking."

"Whoa. How do you know all this?" Sakura asked.

"There's nothing going on in this house that I don't know about," Tenten said with a secretive smile.

"Yeah, that's because you eavesdrop too much," Chouji said.

"Hm, maybe. Anyway, we should start cleaning the bathrooms Sakura," Tenten said.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to enjoy this?" Sakura said.

"Because the Uchihas have six bathrooms," she said. Sakura groaned.

"Damn rich people for having extremely big houses," Sakura said. Tenten laughed as they went to the supply closet and grabbed some yellow rubber gloves and other cleaning supplies.

"Okay, I'll do the second floor bathrooms and you do the third floor," Tenten said, walking up the stairs. Sakura followed close behind, ready to scrub down toilets. Tenten left her on the second landing, while Sakura had to contine climbing another set of stairs. The silence that greeted her was eeire.

Sakura went towards the closest door she saw and hesitatingly opened it. It definitely was not a bathroom, but she walked in anyway. It was an art studio, by the look of it. There were canvases set up and tubes of paint littered on the floor. Only when Sakura saw the king-sized bed did she realize it was actually a bedroom. Whose ever room it was, was a messy person. There were clothes scattered around; men's clothes. And the bed wasn't even made yet.

But what interested Sakura were the paintings. She stepped closer to them, inspecting them. There was a painting of the beach during sunset. The sky was a mixture of blue, orange, pink, and purple and the waves crashed into the rocks. Sakura moved on to the painting next to it. It was unfinished, but she could tell it was of a woman, perhaps a lover? The woman had long dark hair and obsidian eyes. Definitely an Uchiha. Whoever she was, she was beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing here?" someone asked. Sakura was so surprised that she threw her hands up and dropped the cleaning supplies.

xoxoxoend of chapterxoxoxo

**A/N: Oooo, a cliffhanger. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After a long wait, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Previously on ****To Hell with Cute Guys****-**

_"Okay, I'll do the second floor bathrooms and you do the third floor," Tenten said, walking up the stairs. Sakura followed close behind, ready to scrub down toilets. Tenten left her on the second landing, while Sakura had to continue climbing another set of stairs. The silence that greeted her was eerie._

_Sakura went towards the closest door she saw and hesitatingly opened it. It definitely was not a bathroom, but she walked in anyway. It was an art studio, by the look of it. There were canvases set up and tubes of paint littered on the floor. Only when Sakura saw the king-sized bed did she realize it was actually a bedroom. Whose ever room it was, was a messy person. There were clothes scattered around; men's clothes. And the bed wasn't even made yet._

_But what interested Sakura were the paintings. She stepped closer to them, inspecting them. There was a painting of the beach during sunset. The sky was a mixture of blue, orange, pink, and purple and the waves crashed into the rocks. Sakura moved on to the painting next to it. It was unfinished, but she could tell it was of a woman, perhaps a lover? The woman had long dark hair and obsidian eyes. Definitely an Uchiha. Whoever she was, she was beautiful. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" someone asked. Sakura was so surprised that she threw her hands up and dropped the cleaning supplies. _

_**To Hell with Cute Guys**_

**Chapter 2- You're not Rich, you're a Bitch**

( LOL. We couldn't help ourselves)

"I asked what you were doing here," the guy said standing in front of her said. Sakura had to do a double-take. He looked exactly like Sasuke, only it wasn't him. His hair was different and he was much paler.

"I…I, um…" Sakura was stuttering, like she always did in weird and awkward situations like this.

"You can put your hands down, you know. I'm not a cop," the guy said, not even changing his facial expression. Sakura put her hands down to her side and noticed that the young man was staring at her. It made her feel really uncomfortable being scrutinized like that. Did she have a zit on her face or something? "What's your name? I don't recall seeing you here before. Are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sakura Haruno. I just started today…um, I was cleaning the bathrooms," she added.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't a bathroom," he said, sounding slightly amused. "So, what are you doing here, besides snooping around?"

"I wasn't snooping!" Sakura said in defense. "I was just…admiring the paintings. Did you paint them?" The guy nodded. "You're really good. I don't know a lot about art, but I know when something's good. Although my opinion probably doesn't matter."

The guy continued staring at her. It was unnerving. Sakura couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Uh…could you please not look at me like that?" she said.

"Why? Does it bother you? Does it make you feel nervous?" he asked.

"Kinda."

Then the guy smiled, although it didn't seem natural. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Sakura." He stepped closer to her and lifted her long bangs from her face. "You should tie your hair back so people can see your pretty little face," he said. Sakura, like any other girl would, blushed. The guy was so close to her and he definitely had stepped into her personal space.

"I…I'm not pretty," Sakura replied, looking down at the floor.

"I disagree," the man said. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her neck and shivered. "Are you cold?" She shook her head, unable to find her voice. "My name's Sai, by the way."

Okay, now Sakura could put a name to the weird guy. "I have to go," she said, quickly picking up the fallen cleaning supplies and hurrying out of the room, even though she heard Sai desperately calling her name.

Sakura took the stairs two steps at a time until she was on the first floor again. She sighed in relief, glad to be out of Sai's room. That's when she bumped into someone.

"Ow, watch where you're going newbie. You almost dislocated my shoulder," a girl said. She was wearing a uniform and had long, black hair. "What are you looking at? Shoo, go on. I don't have time to waste on you."

Sakura realized who the girl was. Kin. She was definitely going to be a problem. "Look here, I did not come here to be bossed around by some bitch who thinks she's superior to me. And, don't worry, I would never want to waste your time. Just being near you bugs the hell out of me," Sakura said. Kin gave her a mean scowl.

"Girl, you are sooo going to regret that," she said, raising a hand to slap Sakura. Just then, Tenten came down the stairs.

"Yo Sakura, the bathroom's aren't going to clean themsel- oh, hey Kin. I see you two have met now," Tenten said, noticing the tension between the two.

"Yeah. I can see why she's friends with Karin. She dresses like a skank as well," Sakura said, looking at Kin's uniform. Her skirt ended mid-thigh, at least four inches shorter than Tenten's and Sakura's skirt.

"Why, you little piece of shit, I'm g-"

"Uh…will you look at the floor? It's so dirty. I think we should mop, like, right now," Tenten said, trying to avoid a fight. "C'mon Sakura, let's get the mops." Tenten grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from Kin. They walked to a hallway in the back and entered a bedroom with two bunks in it. Sakura spotted her bag on one of the bottom bunks.

"Sakura, what were you thinking? Calling Kin a skank? To her face?" Tenten said, freaking out.

"I also called her a bitch," Sakura replied.

"You what?! Well, no wonder she looked pissed off."

"Whatever. I could totally have taken her down. Kin looks like a hair-puller and nail-clawer. I'm more of a fist-hitter," Sakura said. "But did you see the look on her face? Now, that was funny. Her nose was all scrunched up and her eyes were nothing but slits. Hahaha," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, that's her 'pissed off' face," Tenten snorted. "But really, Sakura, do you want to make enemies in this house?"

"No. But I know that Kin and I will never be friends, if that's what you're asking. She's impossible! Someone should set her straight," Sakura said, plopping down on one of the beds.

"So, did you finish cleaning the bathrooms already? That was fast," Tenten said.

"Actually, I didn't even get started. I was sorts distracted," Sakura replied, chewing her fingernails, an old habit of hers.

"Distracted? By what?" Tenten said curiously.

"Uh…what was his name again? Oh, it was Sai. I accidentally went into his room and I was looking at his paintings when he came in," Sakura said.

"Then what? What'd he say?" Tenten asked, sitting on the bed across from Sakura.

"Not much. He seemed kinda mad at first, but…I don't know, he acted weird. He called me pretty," Sakura said with wide eyes. Tenten laughed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," she said. Sakura threw a pillow at her, but Tenten easily caught it.

"It is to me," Sakura said. "Besides, the whole situation felt awkward to me. Sai kept looking at me with those expressionless eyes." Sakura shuddered at the memory.

"Huh…I wonder what that could mean. I don't know that much about Sai to begin with. He keeps mostly to himself and he's always locked in his room, painting. He only comes out to eat or when the Uchiha's host a party. But even then he doesn't talk to anyone. In fact, I'm not sure if I've heard him speak at all. I used to think he was mute," Tenten said.

"He looks a lot like Sasuke. Are they twins?" Sakura asked.

"No. They're cousins," Tenten replied. "That much I do know, and only because Kakashi told me. He's been working here the longest, so he knows more stuff than I do."

"I bet that bugs you, doesn't it?" Sakura said with a smile. Tenten rolled her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ohmygod. Why didn't you tell me that Kin snores?" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"Because I felt that you had the right to find out for yourself, like I did," Tenten whispered back. They were both lying on the two bottom bunks, while Kin slept on the top bunk above Tenten.

"Can you make her stop?" Sakura asked. Tenten lifted her leg under the sheets and kicked the bed above her. Kin jumped a bit but kept on snoring.

"Nope," Tenten answered.

Sakura yawned. "I'm so exhausted," she whispered. "This day seemed so long. I thought it'd never end."

"Yeah. But you get use to it," Tenten said. "So, what do you think of the Uchihas?"

"They're so quiet and…distant to each other. I mean, I had a family once and we acted different and so much more loving. Tenten, what's wrong with them?" Sakura asked, peering at her in the dark.

"Miscommunication. Apathy. Power. Money. Does it really matter?" Tenten said sleepily.

"Yeah. I don't know…I guess I want to change things. Starting with Sai. He seems cut off the family…like he's in his own little world," Sakura said. Tenten yawned.

"Sakura…"

"Yeah Tenten?"

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Sakura said.

"Shut up and let me go to sleep," Tenten whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day started out fine. Sakura helped Chouji make breakfast and placed the Uchiha's food in the dining room, so by the time they came down to eat, they wouldn't have to wait. Sakura noticed that Mr. Uchiha was already sitting at the head of the table, his face hidden by the newspaper.

"Uh…good morning Mr. Uchiha," Sakura said with a polite smile. "Would you like some coffee?" He grunted back in response. Sakura took that as a yes.

When she came back with the hot coffee pot, everyone was already in the dining room. Sakura saw Mikoto greet her husband with a kiss on the cheek before she sat down next to him on his right. Sasuke sat down next to her, a scowl already marring his perfect face. A devilishly handsome man (Itachi, Sakura presumed) sat down next to Fugaku's left. Sai sat down next to him, across from Sasuke. They were all silent as Sakura poured coffee in Fugaku's mug. She was aware of the four pair of eyes watching her.

"Sakura, dear, the uniform suits you well. Tell me, are you comfortable here? How did you sleep last night?" Mikoto asked kindly. Yeah, she was definitely the most social one in the family. And probably the nicest, too. Sakura instantly felt at ease around her and smiled genuinely at her.

"Thanks for asking Mrs. Uchiha. I slept well last night, although there was a noise in the room that sounded like a clogged sink," Sakura said, knowing Kin could her from the kitchen a few yards away. "But don't worry, it was probably an animal from outside."

Mikoto stared at her, unsure whether to be amused or concerned. "Oh…well at least you're fitting in, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's been so awesome. Kin even volunteered to clean the toilets for me today. She says she wants me to learn from the best scrubber on the planet. Can you believe that? She is so dedicated and she _really_ gets down and dirty. It's so inspiring, you should see her sometime," Sakura said with a smile. A few seconds later, everyone in the dining room could hear an angry yell coming from the kitchen. Sakura knew that was her cue to leave. "Well, I should go now. Lots of stuff to do."

When Sakura entered the kitchen, Kin pounced on her, fuming mad. "Oh, hello Queen of the Toilets," Sakura said sarcastically, not fazed by her growling mouth.

"How dare you!" Kin spat out.

"Hey, leave Sakura alone," Naruto said, grabbing Kin's arm.

"I wasn't gonna hit her," Kin said, twisting away from Naruto's firm grasp. He let her go a few seconds later.

"Then what were you going to do to her?" Chouji asked, a whisk in his hand.

"H-Hey, put that down. Can't we all have a civilized conversation here?" Kin said with a nervous smile, eyeing the whisk in Chouji's hand.

"Kin, this is perfectly harmless," he said, putting it away.

"You could beat me with it!" she exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It only beats eggs, not people," Sakura said.

"Don't you sound disappointed," Kin said sardonically.

"Instead of bitching all the time, why don't you do something useful like cleaning the toilets. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Uchiha is going to check up on you," Sakura said, crossing her arms. Kin yelled again and stomped away.

"But Sakura, we cleaned the toilets yesterday," Tenten pointed out.

"I know. But Kin doesn't," Sakura said with a satisfied smile.

The kitchen door opened and a guy with a bowl-shaped haircut and bushy eyebrows came in. He took off his gardening gloves and set them on the counter. "Hey guys. Why was Kin so heated?" he said.

"Lee, dude, you missed it," Naruto said, clapping him on the back. But Lee wasn't listening to him. He was staring open-mouthed at Sakura, his love-struck eyes shining brightly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Lee took her hand in his and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed as everyone else sweat dropped.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Will you go out with me?" Lee asked. Sakura's eye twitched.

"You don't even know my name," she said, trying to let him down easily.

"Is that a no?" he said.

"Umm…yeah," Sakura said.

"Yeah, you'll go out with me? Yay!"

"I mean no!"

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Uh…whatever," Sakura said. "I give up."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura was okay with her work duties, except for one thing- she had to cater to Sasuke's needs. She was in charge of cleaning his room, making his bed, and anything else he needed on a whim. It was tiresome and aggravating to say the least.

"I think you missed a spot. Right over _there_," Sasuke said with a smirk, pointing to an area that Sakura had apparently skipped dusting.

"Are you crazy? You can't even tell," she said, her duster in hand.

"My allergies can. Do you want my lungs to breathe that dust and get infected so I can die prematurely? Is that what you want?" Sasuke said. He was lying down on his bed, switching T.V. channels with his remote. He was extremely bored and picking on Sakura soon became his favorite hobby to past the time.

"Maybe. If it'll make you shut up. But I think even in death you'll continue to irritate me," she said.

"Sakura, am I not nice to you at all?" Sasuke asked.

"Not particularly," she said, dusting madly.

"I like to think that I am," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you want?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Perhaps," Sakura said, turning the T.V. off. "Will you sit down?" he said, gesturing to his bed. Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind," she said. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself then. Anyway, I need your advice on something," Sasuke said.

"Are you being serious? You actually want my advice?" Sakura asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yes. As you probably know, because I'm sure Tenten's been filling you in with the latest gossip around here, Karin is returning in two days from her vacation in Hawaii. Now, as always, she expects me to buy her something when she comes back. As a way to say I missed her or something," Sasuke said.

"Geez, how thoughtful of you," Sakura said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "And let me guess, you don't know what to get her and you want my help. Right?"

"That's correct," Sasuke said. "Any suggestions?"

"How about…I don't know…jewelry?"

"No. That's too obvious. Besides, she had enough jewelry to satisfy her until next year."

"I got it then. How about some decent clothes. I heard she doesn't have enough of that," Sakura said with a smug smile. Sasuke glared at her. "What? You actually _approve_ of the way your girlfriend dresses? She dressed like a… like a tramp!"

"How would you know? You haven't even met Karin yet?" he said.

"Well, I _do _know that respectable girls wear shirts that cover their midriff," Sakura said hotly.

"Of course you would know all about that, since you dress like a boy," Sasuke said. Sakura gasped.

"That was uncalled for!" she fumed. "Take it back!"

"No. Why should I? Maybe you are a boy after all. You don't have much going on in the chest department," he said, standing up from his bed and crossing his arms as well.

"You pervert!" Sakura exclaimed, poking him in the chest.

"There isn't anything for me to look at anyway," Sasuke said, completely unaffected by her pokes.

"Is that it? Do you want to take a look?" Sakura said, her hands on the top button of her uniform.

"Maybe," Sakura said, trying his best to look uninterested.

"Okay, well…"

BAM!

Sakura punched his face and sent him tumbling down as he held his stinging cheek in his hand. "Shit," Sasuke swore.

"What? Are you disappointed that I didn't show them to you?" Sakura said. "Well, I'm not that kind of girl, so you better start learning to respect me because I have a whole lot of fight left in me."

"You want my respect? Why should I give you my respect, hn?" Sakura said, on his feet again.

"Because…you should get off your high horse and realize you're not better than everyone else. So what if you're rich? That just means that you're lucky to have been born into a wealthy family. But not all of us can be so lucky," Sakura said, tearing up. She was remembering her parent's death; the horrible plane crash that took the lives of 62 other people. She had been six at the time, but still she understood that her parents were never coming back.

Sasuke was ready to make another harsh remark to her, when he noticed that there were tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall at any sudden blink. _'Is she seriously going to cry? Was I __that__ mean to her?' _Sasuke thought, all anger gone from before.

He looked at Sakura and saw her vulnerability. She was holding herself, comforting herself. Sasuke noticed how quiet it was between them, but at any moment, it could be filled with sobs. "H-Hey…please don't cry. I was only joking about you being a boy," he said awkwardly. He was waiting for her response, probably something lewd or impertinent. But Sakura said nothing, only blinked her wet lashes.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, thinking she'd want an apology as well.

"Sorry can't always fix everything," Sakura said. "Sorry can't make me any richer or prettier. It can't make me smarter. And sorry definitely can't bring my parents back. So you can take your sorry apology back and shove it up your ass."

"Hey, just wait a sec! I'm sorry if I did offend you, but don't give me the guilt trip. I didn't even mention anything about your parents or their plane crash," Sasuke said, grabbing her arm and preventing her from making a sudden escape.

"You knew?" Sakura asked with slit, accused eyes. "Who told you?"

"I overheard my mom tell Sai a couple of days ago. For some reason, my cousin's very interested in you, but doesn't have the guts to seek you out himself," Sasuke said, leaning closer towards Sakura's face. "I know how lonely you must feel-"

"What do you know about loneliness, huh? You have your family and that Karin girl," Sakura said.

"Yes, I have my family, but they don't understand me. No one does. They think money can solve every problem, but all the money in the world can't help me with my loneliness. I'd rather be like you, Sakura, and have nothing. Maybe then I'd be a better person and more accepting towards people, because everyone I know is a complete fake. My own parents pretend to still be in love with each other, even when they're bickering."

"Well, it's very hard for me to pity you, Sasuke, when you go about with that snobbish attitude of yours," Sakura said.

"That's okay, because I don't want your pity," he said, releasing her arm.

"Then what _do _you want?" Sakura asked.

"A friend. Someone who'll be there and light the darkness I live in," Sasuke said, looking intently at her. Sakura felt the color rush to her cheeks, but couldn't understand why. She didn't even know _what _to say.

"Those are beautiful words," Sakura finally said, liking how poetic they sounded. Maybe that was why she blushed. But she was just kidding herself- it was Sasuke's dark stare that fired her up inside. "Are you implying that we should be friends?" she asked. A smile graced her lips.

Sasuke laughed and her smile soon diminished. "You thought…wow…friends…us two…," Sasuke said in between laughs. Sakura was getting irritated by him yet again. "Oh, Sakura, how sweet and innocent you truly are. We could never be friends," he said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Does the fact that we're from two separate social classes mean nothing to you?" he said.

"Honestly, no, it doesn't. That stuff doesn't really matter to me," Sakura said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It _should _matter," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's the only thing that sets us apart," Sasuke said, gently pushing her bangs away from her eyes. "I thought I saw those eyes before…they're just like mine."

Sakura looked up at him and slowly shook her head. "No, Sasuke, you're wrong. The emptiness in your eyes is far more darker than mine. Are you even capable of loving?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned around, offended.

"Well, are you?" Sakura taunted him. He remained still and silent, his back to her. "See, that's where our _true_ difference lies. Our loneliness is just a disease that many others suffer with. And as someone who wants to be your friend, I want to help you. But you have this habit of pushing people, don't you?" she said. "Don't you get it, Sasuke? You're the only one who's hurting yourself."

"That's enough!" he said, clenching his teeth together. Sakura abruptly stopped talking. "I want you to leave my room and never come back."

"But-"

Leave! Get _out!_" Sasuke shouted. Sakura's eyes widened as she inched closer to the door. "What are you still doing here? Leave now!"

"S-Sas…uke," she said, terrified of this side of him. Her hands finally reached the doorknob and she fled. Clumsily, she tripped on the rug, but held on the wall for balance. She continued walking, when she came to the third floor landing. She bit her lip timidly and, for one fleeting moment, actually considered going up those stairs and accompany Sai. But she shook her head from those thoughts and walked on.

"Maybe Sai _wants _to be alone," Sakura wondered out loud. "Why else would someone shut themselves in their room all day long?"

"Maybe to emerge themselves in their past," someone said behind her.

"Ahh! Kakashi, where'd you come from?" Sakura said, startled. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," Kakashi said, walking alongside her. "I didn't mean to scare you. Do you always talk to yourself?' he asked.

"Okay, now you're just making me sound like a crazy person," Sakura said.

"Again, sorry," Kakashi said, stifling a smile.

"Anyway, what did you mean by that? Emerging into your past- what's that mean?" Sakura asked.

"I only meant that some people prefer their life like how it was in the past and want to cling to those good memories," Kakashi said. "Sai, for example, emerges into his memories through his paintings."

"Yeah, I saw them once. He's really talented," Sakura said. Kakashi raised a brow.

"He allowed you inside his room?" Kakashi said. "My, my that's quite an honor, considering he's-"

"No, wait, you've got it wrong. He didn't actually let me in his room. I sorta walked in, thinking it was a bathroom."

"Not even going to ask," Kakashi said.

"Well, you mentioned about clinging to good memories. What happened to Sai that made him the way he is now?" Sakura asked, changing the topic.

"Ah, I thought you'd ask," he said. "And I'm not going to tell you. That's Sai's duty, not mine."

"What?! But Tenten tells me everything," Sakura said.

"What does is called 'gossiping' and it really is a bad habit. No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Sakura gasped. "Ooo, I'm telling her you said that." Kakashi shrugged indifferently.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"It's finally Sunday!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock.

"Ugh. Shut up," Kin said, burying her head underneath her bed sheets.

"Wow, I'm surprised you heard me over all your LOUD snoring," Sakura said, making her bed.

"My God, what did I do to deserve this?" Kin groaned out. "I'm being verbally abused by a pink-haired freak."

"She'd hit you with a pillow, but she has really bad aim. Trust me," Tenten said, arranging her hair into two buns.

"Hey!" Sakura said, picking out her clothes for today.

"What are those? Boy clothes?" Kin asked, sitting up on her bed. A few seconds later, a pillow was thrown at her face.

"Nice one Tenten," Sakura said, high-fiving her. She slipped on her baggy jeans that had holes on the knees and wore a green and yellow jersey. She hid her hair underneath a black beanie.

"I almost forgot you looked like that," Tenten said.

"It's only been a week since I first started working here but, yeah, it seems like ages ago since I left the orphanage. I'm going there today to visit my friend Ino," Sakura said.

"Don't tell me. He's a boy who dresses like a girl," Kin said smugly.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment, Kin. I wouldn't want to break your nose and make it uglier than it already is," Sakura said. "And for your information, Ino happened to be a really beautiful girl."

"Yeah, you tell her," Tenten said.

Fifteen minutes later and they were all sitting down at the kitchen table, eating a hearty breakfast thanks to Chouji. "Compliments to the chef," Naruto said as he let out a big burp. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I bet I can make a louder one," Sakura said.

"Ew, what are we? Savages? Didn't you learn any manners?" Kin said, patting her mouth with a white linen napkin.

"Kin, you're not _rich_," Tenten said.

"Yeah, you're a _bitch_," Naruto said, laughing.

"Guys, c'mon. Let's be nice," Lee said, who was sitting _extremely _close to Sakura.

"Hey Chouji, do you think you could make some extra sweet buns? I want to take them to the little girls at the orphanage," Sakura said.

"Sure. And I'll make them extra sweet," Chouji said with a wink. Sakura smiled her thanks.

"Hey, what are those packages on the counter?" Sakura asked.

"They're Sai's. He ordered some new paints and they barely arrived last night," Kakashi said. "I thought I'd wait until this morning to give them to him."

"Oh. Can I give them to Sai?" Sakura said.

"But it's your day off and-"

"It's fine, I don't mind. Besides, I want to anyway," she said.

"They look heavier than you'd think."

"It's okay, I'm a strong girl."

Kin snorted. Tenten meant to kick her foot but accidentally kicked Naruto's foot instead. "Oww!" he yelled.

"Ohmigod! I'm soooo sorry!" Tenten said.

"So it's settled then. I'll take the packages to Sai," Sakura said with a triumphant smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I don't know what Kakashi was talking about? These boxes aren't even that heavy," Sakura said as she climbed up the stairs to the third floor Then she was standing right outside Sai's bedroom door.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

She heard some shuffling from inside and then his voice calling out," Just come in Kakashi." Sakura opened the door and slowly entered the room. Sai was perched on a stool, painting a bird from his window. "I apologize for the mess. I always say I'll clean it later, but I never do." Then he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw it was Sakura.

"You're not Kakashi," he said bluntly, still holding his wet paintbrush.

"Uh…hi to you too," Sakura said nervously. "Maybe you don't remember me because of my clothes and stuff bu-"

"Of course I remember you. You're Sakura Haruno," Sai said with a smile. "How could I forget that pretty face of yours." Sakura blushed.

"Well, I just came here to give you these," she said, holding out the two small packages.

"Is that the only reason why you came here?" Sai asked, taking the packages from her.

"Um…well…I…," Sakura stuttered. "I w-wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. About what?" Sai asked.

"Uh…never mind. I guess it's personal and we're not at that personal level yet," Sakura said.

"Well, we could be. What's your favorite color?" Sai asked.

"You're going to laugh," Sakura said, sitting down on a stool next to him.

"I wont. Unless it's something funny like pink. It's not pink is it?" Sai said.

"No. It's…orchid," Sakura said.

"Cool. Mine's indigo," Sai said. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To ask me a question. So we can get to know each other on a personal level and we can have that talk you want," Sai said. Sakura smiled sweetly and watched him paint for a while before coming up with a question. It had been bugging her since yesterday when Sasuke mentioned it.

"Why did you ask Mikoto about me?" Sakura asked. Sai's hand stiffened.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Sasuke," she said. "But it just slipped out of his mouth." she lied, not wanting Sai to yell at her like Sasuke did. Once was brutal enough.

Sai sighed and looked at her. "Honestly, I just wanted to know more about you. The truth is- you fascinate me, Sakura. I don't know why, but there's something about you that's captivating."

"Um…wow," Sakura said lamely, looking at her lap.

"I did it again, didn't I? I made you nervous," Sai said.

"No," she said.

"You're lying," he said. "You want me to feel better and less weird, but it's not working. I don't have good people skills and I've learned to accept the fact that I make people feel nervous."

"Sai, don't put yourself down like that. You seem like a nice guy. A little weird, maybe, but nice," Sakura said. Sai managed to laugh a bit.

"Thanks," he said. "I haven't laughed in the longest time."

"Time? Oh shit! What time is it? I really should be leaving now, I almost forgot," Sakura said, standing up from the stool. Sai stood up quickly, dropping his paintbrush in the process.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" He asked, frowning. Sakura almost pitied him. She didn't want to leave him all alone.

"Yeah, I do. I have to visit my friend and I'm sure Chouji's finished with the sweet buns by now," she said.

"Will you promise to come see me here again?" Sai implored. Sakura nodded her head and gave him a reassuring smiled. "You won't make me wait too long will you?" he said.

"I won't Sai," Sakura said. "But I really must go now. There's a bus that leaves at two and I don't want to be late."

"Okay," Sai said, not wanting her to go, but unable to prevent it any longer. "I'll be waiting." He bit his lip uncertainly and, before Sakura could protest, he quickly kissed her softly on the cheek.

Sakura stood there, blinking, registering what just happened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Sai said, apologizing and running a hand through his hair.

"Umm…bye Sai," Sakura awkwardly said, leaving. She closed the door on her way out and leaned against it, holding a hand to the cheek Sai kissed. Unexplainably, she smiled.

xoxoxo~end of chapter~xoxoxo

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and no flames please. If you have nothing good to say, then don't say anything at all. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. The feedback was awesome! Here's the next chapter, in which the Hyuuga's are introduced and Karin finally makes her appearance into the story. Enjoy!**

**Previously on ****To Hell with Cute Guys****-**

"_Will you promise to come see me here again?" Sai implored. Sakura nodded her head and gave him a reassuring smiled. "You won't make me wait too long will you?" he said. _

"_I won't Sai," Sakura said. "But I really must go now. There's a bus that leaves at two and I don't want to be late."_

"_Okay," Sai said, not wanting her to go, but unable to prevent it any longer. "I'll be waiting." He bit his lip uncertainly and, before Sakura could protest, he quickly kissed her softly on the cheek. _

_Sakura stood there, blinking, registering what just happened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Sai said, apologizing and running a hand through his hair._

"_Umm…bye Sai," Sakura awkwardly said, leaving. She closed the door on her way out and leaned against it, holding a hand to the cheek Sai kissed. Unexplainably, she smiled. _

_**To Hell with Cute Guys**_

**Chapter 3- A Night of Surprises and Craziness**

Sasuke was reading in the library, spending some quiet time alone before Karin arrived. The whole house was hectic as everyone prepared for Karin's arrival. Chouji was busy slaving away in the kitchen, Lee was being unappreciated in the garden, Naruto was running around trying to look useful, Tenten and Sakura were cleaning, Kin was nowhere to be seen, and Kakashi was standing at his post by the front door.

As "interesting" as the book was, Sasuke put it down and sighed. He was thinking about Sakura's words. _'Am I capable of loving?' _Sasuke thought. _'As much as I hate feeling lonely, I don't exactly go out of my way to seek company. Yet again…people always seem to seek me. Karin, unfortunately, is one of those people. I really should be grateful to her, although she doesn't make me entirely happy like a girlfriend should.'_

Sasuke looked at the grandfather clock. Karin would be coming in a little over two hours from now, and she would be expecting a special gift from him- a gift he hadn't even bought yet. Again, he sighed.

Suddenly the library door opened and Itachi walked in. "Sasuke, I thought I'd find you here," he said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Why do you always assume that I want something from you?" Itachi said.

"Because you always do. Don't tell me you're thinking of bailing out of tonight's dinner. Mom will kill you," Sasuke said.

"This is exactly why I need you to come up with a good excuse for my absence. Tell her I was called in for jury duty or something like that," Itachi said.

"Where are you _really _going?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Out with my friends," he said.

"Friends? You mean those gang bangers that you associate yourself with," Sasuke said. "Mom will _definitely _kill you now."

"Shut it Sasuke! Mom doesn't need to find out about anything, ok. And it'll be in your best interest not to tell her," Itachi said.

"Itachi, it that a threat? Are you threatening me?" Sasuke said, rising from his seat.

"Maybe. It depends on how you look at it. But I've got dirt on you that'll wipe that smirk off your face," Itachi said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"Let's just say that I know what happened three months ago at the Hyuuga's party. It was pretty dark outside, but my eyes don't deceive me," Itachi said with a sly smile. Sasuke, upon realization, clenched his teeth.

"Fine. I'll cover up for you Itachi," Sasuke said, defeated. "But not a _word _to anyone about what you saw."

", if that's it, I'll be on my way now. Goodbye little brother," Itachi said, leaving. Sasuke glared after him, wanting to burn holes at his retreating back.

"No, I better hold on to my sanity," he said to himself.

"Doesn't talking to yourself count as losing your sanity?" Kakashi said from behind him.

"What the- Kakashi! How did you get in here?" Sasuke said, astounded.

"That's a very good question. I'll answer it some other time. But right now, my main concern is Itachi. He left, didn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Uh…you didn't hear anything, did you?"

"It depends, was I suppose to?"

"No."

"Then, no, I didn't eavesdrop," Kakashi said.

"Well, I better get ready then," Sasuke said. "I still have to get Karin a gift."

"May I suggest a bouquet of roses? You can never go wrong with flowers," Kakashi said.

"I don't know. Roses seem too simple for a girl like Karin. She's too…extravagant, you know?" he said.

"I know. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it," Kakashi said.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"You should've seen their faces, Tenten. They totally lit up when they saw the sweet buns I gave them. I swear, orphans are being underfed. And the stupid government doesn't help," Sakura said as she mopped the expensive tile floor that was supposedly imported from Italy. Sakura couldn't tell the difference- all tiles looked the same to her. And anyway, carpets were way better in her opinion.

"I was _this _close to living in an orphanage_,_ but luckily my aunt took me in and raised me," Tenten said. She was cleaning the windows and saw Lee cutting the bushes into weirdly shaped animals. "What the hell is Lee doing?" she said.

"Oh, I don't know, being his usual Lee self," Sakura replied. "It kinda creeps me out that he's like in love with me. This morning he cut my sausages into little pieces so I wouldn't choke on them and die."

"How cute! He was trying to save your life!" Tenten exclaimed.

"From sausages? Yeah, I can see how big of a threat they are," Sakura said sarcastically,

They continued working, Sakura using the mop as a microphone and dancing. She was belting out (slightly off-key) pop song after pop song. Tenten was laughing and refused to join Sakura in her ridiculous antic.

Sakura had just finished another song and took a bow to her imaginary audience when she heard real clapping. Surprised, she looked up and saw Sai walking down the stairs, clapping enthusiastically, "Bravo Sakura! That was excellent!" he said, smiling. Tenten's eyes widened; she had never seen him show any kind of emotion before. This was BIG.

"Thanks, but you weren't supposed to hear that. I'm a terrible singer," Sakura said, embarrassed.

"Well, your dance moves weren't that bad," Sai said, coming to stand beside her. He was wearing black dress pants, a gray collared shirt, and black leather shoes.

"You look nice. Is it because of the dinner tonight?" Sakura asked. "I thought only Karin and her parents are coming."

"Oh no, I heard Mrs. Uchiha tell Kakashi that the Hyuugas are coming as well," Tenten said. "Not that I was eavesdropping or anything I just have really good hearing."

"Who are the Hyuugas?" Sakura asked.

"They're our neighbors," Sai answered. "And friends of the family."

"Ooo Sakura, did I tell you that Naruto has a secret crush on Hinata Hyuuga?" Tenten said.

"Really?" Sakura said, picturing a girl who was just as hyperactive and loud as Naruto. Then she turned to Sai. "I'm sorry, you were saying…?"

"Nothing. I should probably let you get back to work," he said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Outside," Sai said, taking out a small notepad from his pocket. "I'm in the mood for drawing some flowers."

"Be careful, Lee is chopping like crazy," Sakura said.

"Hehe, don't worry. I'll be fine. There's a special hiding place in the garden only I know about. Maybe I'll show it to you sometime," Sai said. Tenten was eyeing them both with extreme curiosity. She was so going to ask Sakura questions about this later.

"Yeah maybe," Sakura said and waved as Sai left. Tenten eagerly pounced.

"So what was that all about?" she asked.

"What was what all about?" Sakura said innocently.

"You know what I mean. You and Sai. When did you two become all buddy-buddy? And he actually smiled! That's like a miracle!" Tenten said.

"I guess it's only fair that I tell you, since I did tell Ino yesterday. And you're like my second best friend, Tenten," Sakura said. "But we should go to our room- its more private there."

Once they were seated on Tenten's bed, Sakura spilled everything concerning hers and Sai's newly developed friendship- even the kiss on the cheek. Tenten (because she was who she was) freaked out.

"Ohmigod! Sakura, what if Sai wants more than friendship from you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he's a sweet guy and there's something interesting about a brooding artist, but I'm not attracted to him," Sakura explained.

"Bummer. Oh well, there's always Lee," Tenten said and they both erupted into laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Naruto said as Kin entered the kitchen. "Where were you all day?"

"It's none of your business," Kin said. "But if you must know, I went to the hospital." Everyone continued on with their conversations. "Ehem…I said I went to the hospital," Kin said, louder this time.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time," Sakura said.

"Don't you guys care about my health at all? I could have a serious disease or something," Kin said.

"If it's contagious, please stay away from me," Chouji said.

"Kin, last time I heard, bitchiness wasn't a disease," Sakura said with a smile.

"Very funny," Kin said sarcastically. "But after tonight you won't be smiling for long. I'll make sure of it."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Karin is a very influential person and she can convince Mrs. Uchiha to fire you Sakura. All I have to do is give her the word. It's great having friends in high places," Kin said smugly.

"You wouldn't," Sakura said.

"Oh, but I would…and I will," Kin said, chuckling. Then she left. Sakura sat down limply on a chair.

"She didn't mean it," Tenten said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah she did," Sakura said.

"Kin is a horrible girl," Lee said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura smiled weakly.

"She's more than that. She's like the devil but with good fashion sense," Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood.

"If Kin's the devil, then what the hell is Karin?" Chouji asked.

"Oh, Karin is just pure evil. Sakura, whatever you do, don't look into her eyes," Naruto said.

"I'm not sure whether you guys are just over exaggerating or being honest. In any case, I can't wait to _finally _meet Karin," Sakura said.

"It's your death wish," Chouji said. "I'm going to pray for you, though." Then they heard the doorbell ring and they all tensed up.

"It's her!" Naruto whispered.

"No you idiot, it's the Hyuugas. They always arrive early," Tenten said, peeping through the window on the kitchen door. "Yup, it's them. C'mon Sakura, we have to serve them the appetizers and drinks." Sakura stood up and grabbed a tray loaded with cheese puffs and hors d'oeuvre. She didn't trust herself to carry any beverages.

"Hey Tenten, so who's Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She's the one with the long black hair. She's very pretty but also very shy and quiet. She used to have a stuttering problem, but luckily she worked on it," Tenten informed her.

"Oh, you mean the one with the ponytail? She's kinda broad shouldered, don't you think?"

"No! That's N-Neji Hyuuga," Tenten said, a faint blush on her cheeks. "He's a guy, Sakura. A _guy_."

"Really? Well, I can't see their faces. Their backs are to us," Sakura said. "All I see is Sasuke's chicken hair. Wow. Sasuke actually has friends. He's talking to that Neji guy. So, is he like Hinata's brother or something?" Sakura asked.

"No, that's her cousin. He lives with them though because his parents died when he was a little boy," Tenten said, a somber look on her face.

"Ohh," Sakura said, able to relate. "Damn, is _everyone _an orphan here?"

"Let's just go," Tenten said. Sakura followed her, trying to balance the tray on one hand. It proved to be a difficult task, but she managed. As she walked around the living room, she caught snippets of conversation.

"Hinata dear, how are your studies going along?" Mikoto asked the dark-haired beauty. Sakura had to agree with Tenten - Hinata was very pretty indeed.

"They're going very well. Thank you for asking Mrs. Uchiha. I've always wanted to help people and being a doctor is the best job anyone can have," Hinata said with a sweet genuine smile. Sakura could tell why Naruto liked her. She approved.

"Would you like to try some of the appetizers?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh, mini quiches! My favorite," Hinata said, grabbing one from the tray. Then she seemed embarrassed for her sudden outburst and chewed solemnly.

"Sakura, where are the drinks? I'm absolutely parched," Mikoto said.

"Oh, Tenten has them. I saw her by the couch with some little girl," Sakura said.

"Oh dear, that must be Hanabi. She's always trying to get a drink," Mikoto said. "I'll handle this." Then she left.

"So, you're Hinata. I pictured you differently," Sakura said. Hinata almost choked on her quiche.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Naruto talks about you non-stop," Sakura said. It was a small fabrication, nothing but a white lie.

"He does?" Hinata said, a small smile on her lips. "What does he say about me?"

"Uh…that's a good question, um…," Sakura said. _'Shit. I should have thought this through.'_

"Sakura," a familiar voice said behind her. It was Sasuke. Sakura frowned, hating how this night was turning out.

"I'm in the middle of an _important _conversation," she said.

"It's ok, I need to go with Hanabi anyway. She looks a bit tipsy. It was nice talking to you, we should finish this conversation later," Hinata said with a smile and left. Sakura groaned.

"I can understand why you might be upset with me, from the way I yelled at you, but…I just want to let you know that you're wrong," Sasuke said.

"About what?" Sakura said.

"I am capable of loving and I'm going to prove it to you," he said with extreme confidence. "Tonight."

"Um…ohmigod, I can't believe you just said that, Sasuke. I absolutely decline that disgusting offer," Sakura said, blushing madly. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about the main reason why most men are such pigs. But I absolutely refuse to do _that _with you. I'm saving myself for marriage," Sakura said proudly. Sasuke finally understood the message then.

"Sakura, I think you misunderstood what I said. I have no intentions of doing that with you, trust me. I just came here to talk to you, that's all. And I don't want you to think I'm _that _type of guy, because I'm not. I have morals too, although I sure ain't a saint either," Sasuke said, not sure where that last confession came from. Why did he care what Sakura thought of him? Except, he did. He absolutely cared.

"Oh," Sakura said lamely. She felt like crawling under a rock. "Well, then what are you planning to do tonight?"

"You'll see," Sasuke said with a smile. "It's a surprise."

"Somehow I have a feeling I'm not going to like it," Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged and grabbed a cheese ball from her tray before leaving. Sakura watched him walk away, wondering why she felt hurt that he didn't want to sleep with her. Not that she would have, but…she frowned, confused.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sai asked, a glass of wine in his hand. He didn't look old enough to be drinking, but Sakura didn't bother to ask his age.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Did Sasuke say something to you?" Sai said.

"No," Sakura said, blushing. "We just talked. So, are you enjoying yourself? I notice that you hardly talk to anyone. You know, blending in with the furniture doesn't work. People can still see you." Sai chuckled.

"It worked better when I was smaller," he said, taking a sip from his drink. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to my childhood days and relive the better moments in my life."

This reminded Sakura of a conversation she had with Kakashi a few days ago. It concerned Sai's past and his longing to reemerge himself in it. Now was the perfect moment to ask him about it. And she was going to, except that the doorbell rang. Kakashi opened the door and three fabulously dressed people entered the room. Sakura's breath was caught in amazement.

Karin's dad looked intimidating and gruff, but nonetheless he was handsome. He had a shaven head and dark, menacing eyebrows that framed his eyes. He had permanent frown lines and a few wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. He looked like he could beat the crap out of someone.

Karin's mom walked arm-in-arm with her husband, looking like a trophy wife. Judging from her appearance, she probably was. She looked _way _too young, like she was in her early thirties. She had long, straight black hair and long, thick eyelashes surrounding her brown eyes. She had plump lips that were turned up in a sinister smile. Sakura noticed that she had long, claw-like, red nails and a….really well-endowed chest.

Karin entered the room last, her high heels hitting the tile floor with a clank. She had long, red hair that flowed to her petite waist and smoky dark eyes that were intensified by her glasses. She had pout, playful lips that were painted hot pink to match her "barely there" dress. Sakura's jaw dropped; Karin was gorgeous and she had a vibe to her that screamed for attention. She walked, hips swaying, and stood beside Sasuke and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed in a voice that sounded more like a moan. Sakura tried to tear her eyes away from them, but couldn't. Karin was kissing Sasuke and he was kissing her back. Sakura suddenly had a strong urge to dump her tray of food on Karin's precious head. But she held back.

"How was your tr-" Sasuke tried to say.

"It was wonderful! The beach was awesome except it was so damn hot! I thought I was going to melt. So I paid this one guy to fan me, but he did such a horrible job. Oh well, you get what you pay for," Karin said, grabbing everyone's attention by talking loudly.

"You paid a gu-."

"Ohmigod, did I tell you?" Karin said, cutting Sasuke off again. He was starting to look annoyed. "I learned how to hula dance. And there was a dance competition which I obviously won. Everyone else had _no _talent whatsoever. It was quite pathetic actually."

"Well, let's adjourn to the dining room now. Dinner is almost ready," Mikoto said. Everyone headed there in pairs, except Sai who was alone. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his head was bowed down. Sakura and Tenten hurriedly ran to the kitchen, only to find it in complete chaos.

"The chicken burned! I was busy with the damn potatoes that I forgot to take the chicken out of the oven. It's ruined!" Chouji wailed, lamenting over the loss of a great poultry. "_I'm _ruined! I'm going to get fired."

"It's ok Chouji. We can fix this," Naruto said, trying to hide the blackened parts by covering it with gravy and bacon bits.

"No!" Chouji said, snatching the ladle away from his hands. "Now look what you've done. This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault? I was only trying to help," Naruto said.

"This is your idea of help? The chicken looks even _worse_, if that's possible," Chouji said.

"Shouldn't we do something? They all think dinner's almost ready," Sakura said to Tenten.

"Chillax Sakura, I've got everything under control," Tenten said, picking up the cordless phone from the kitchen counter. "My homeboys from KFC always got my back."

"KFC? What does that have to do with this?" Sakura asked. "Chouji's about to have a mid-life crisis."

"I used to work at KFC and during times like this, it comes in handy to have prior work experience and good friends who deliver. Literally," Tenten said, punching numbers into the phone. Within seconds she was talking to someone named Toshi **(guess which story he's from :D). **"Hey man, I've got a favor to ask you…"

"Chouji, put the knife down! Now is _not _the time to start losing it," Naruto said.

"What the- are you being for real?!" Sakura said, seeing Chouji with a homicidal look and a knife pointed at Naruto. Sakura was only slightly aware that their voices could carry out to the dining room next door.

"I can't take it no more. Somebody's gonna die, and it's not going to be me," Chouji said, getting closer towards insanity (and Naruto).

"Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to add the bacon bits on the burnt chicken. Hey Sakura, help me," Naruto said, trying to avoid Chouji.

"How? I'm a _girl. _You're suppose to be the stronger one," Sakura said, eyeing the sharp knife fearfully.

"If I die because of you Sakura, I'll make sure to come back from the grave and haunt you…forever. And forever is an awfully long time," he said. Meanwhile, Tenten was still on the phone, yakking away, and unaware of the situation.

"Fine, but you owe me," Sakura said as she lunged towards Chouji. She was fighting for control over the knife, but Chouji was proving to be a strong opponent. Naruto was crawling away… "Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura yelled.

"Y-Yes m'am!" he said, grabbing the hilt of the knife and trying to force it away from Chouji's grasp. "Let go of it!"

"No!" Chouji exclaimed, pushing the knife down towards Naruto's stomach. Sakura and Naruto raised it back up in the air where it couldn't harm anyone. They were all thrashing around the kitchen, knocking and colliding into things in their way and bumping into the walls. Sakura was cursing, Naruto was yelling unnecessarily, and Chouji was sweating.

"Wait, can you hold on for a sec Toshi… HEY CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ON THE PHONE?! SHUT THE F--K UP!…ok, I'm back," Tenten said. "Jeez, people these days. They got no manners."

"Chouji, snap out of it!" Sakura said, breathing heavily. "I think you're just stressed, I mean you've been cooking _all day_, but you won't get fired. It's okay, Tenten's going to fix everything. Right Tenten?"

"Damn straight," she called out over her shoulder.

"See? Everything's going to be alright. Just let go of the knife," Sakura said. Chouji looked uncertain, but then he sighed and dropped the knife.

"Thank god," Naruto said, relieved. Then he looked at the mess around them. "Uh…"

"Bye!" Tenten said and hung up the phone. "Guys, the chicken is going- what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kakashi said, entering the kitchen. "Mr. Uchiha ordered me in here to investigate what the wild noises were. Apparently, it was you guys."

"Well, in my defense, I was trying to save a friend's life," Sakura said, fixing her hair.

"What d-," Kakashi said.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Damn that was fast. I'll go get it," Tenten said, walking to the front door.

"But that's _m_y job," Kakashi said. "Anyway, I want an explanation." While they launched into details over what happened, Tenten came back with her friend Toshi.

"The chicken's here! Thanks Toshi," Tenten said.

"No prob. It's not like I had anything better to do, and I just love upsetting my boss. That fool is underpaying me and don't I know it," Toshi said.

"…grabbed the knife. I must've been really out of it. I blame the fumes from the steaming stove," Chouji said.

"Yeah, tell that to the judge. You can sue almost _anything _these days," Toshi said. "I'm sure if you use that stove story you'll be able to get about $500."

"Dude, he didn't kill anybody," Naruto said to clarify things.

"Oh…then you people are just weird. Which is why I'm leaving. Your weirdness is creeping me out. I've got to be around normal people and regain some sanity. Bye Tenten, see ya," Toshi said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and leaving.

"He called _us _weird? Oh hell no! He's asking for some butt-whooping," Sakura said.

"Sakura! Stop, we gotta hurry and serve the dinner. I'm surprised they haven't complained yet," Tenten said, placing chicken legs on china plates.

"Okay, okay," Sakura said.

The both of them went to the dining room and placed the plated down in front of the guests. Sakura, unfortunately, got a taste of Karin's meanness. "Hey, servant girl, can you do me a favor and shave off all your ugly pink hair? It's times like these that I wish I was color blind," Karin said. All talk ceased. Hinata gave an apologetic look to Sakura.

"And it's times like this that I thank myself for having self control or otherwise I'd punch your precious face. But I'm sure that's no why Sasuke is dating you. Your other assets make up for that," Sakura said. Karin scowled.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that," Karin said. "But in no way do you intimidate me. So, if you don't mind, here's $50. I'm sure that'll be enough for a good dye job." She pulled the money out of her purse and offered it to Sakura. "Here, take it."

"No, thank you, I don't want any of your whore money. God only knows how many men you've slept with to get that money," Sakura said.

With a dry, fake laugh, Karin quickly put the money away and spoke to Fugaku. "Sir, who's in charge of hiring the help here? I think they should have more consideration when choosing someone to work here. A good maid should be polite and stay quiet…not be someone they picked from the streets with absolutely no manners and intelligence."

"Karin!" Mikoto said in a chastising tone. She was disgusted to hear Karin talk so rudely about Sakura.

"Well, I think she's perfectly right. Mikoto, next time be more careful when choosing a worker," Karin's mom said. She was looking at Sakura as if she were nothing but dirty trash that had to be taken out.

"I agree. This servant girl should be fired," Hiashi said, taking a sip from his drink.

At this point, Sakura was fighting back tears of humiliation. _'Naruto was right- Karin is just plain evil' _she thought. _'And now I'm going to get fired. What's going to happen to me? I can't go back to the orphanage. It's already crowded as it is. Argh…I hate Karin! I hate her!'_

"Isn't that too harsh?" Mikoto said. "She has nowhere to go and I promised-"

"Mikoto, that isn't our problem," Fugaku said.

Karin smiled wickedly. She didn't have to call Sakura a bad name or anything, she was just a natural at ruining people's lives. All she had to do was open her pretty mouth and plant the seed.

"I'm sorry," Mikoto sighed. "But I have to dismiss you Sakura. You can leave tomorrow in the morning after I give you your paycheck."

Tenten gasped and placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright Tenten," Sakura said, wanting to leave with some grace and dignity. "Thank you Mrs. Uchiha. I'll go pack my bags now." Then she left, wiping her tears along the way. Tenten stood there for a few moments then quickly ran after Sakura.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Karin said, picking up her fork. Sasuke sat stiffly next to her. He always knew Karin could be mean and cruel sometimes, but it never bothered him as much as it did now.

"Mother, I don't think you should have fired Sakura," Sasuke abruptly said. Mikoto looked up from her plate.

"I agree," Sai said. Everyone turned to look at him. Sai rarely spoke at the dinner table. "Sakura may have a few things to learn about etiquette, but she's a good honest girl."

"Wait, are you calling me a whore?" Karin said.

"Karin, shut up, no one's even talking about you," Sasuke said. She opened her mouth to protest, but Mikoto spoke.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Apparently everyone else decided it was a good idea to fire Sakura," she said, not entirely happy with the decision.

"She could work for me," Sasuke and Sai said at the same time. They both eyed each other with equal surprise and slight mistrust.

"Wow. This night is turning out just like a T.V. drama," Hanabi whispered to Hinata.

"Sasuke, please tell me you're joking. You can't be serious," Karin said beside him. "You'd want that pink-haired ingrate working for you?"

"Karin, enough," Sasuke said, annoyed. He turned to his mother. "If she worked for me, I'd pay her out of my own money and she'd continue to live here."

"That's very generous of you Sasuke. It's so unlike you," Mikoto said.

"He'll only make her work all day with no rest," Sai said. "It'd be more preferable if Sakura worked for me."

"No it wouldn't. And I'd pay her even more than you would," Sasuke said, standing up.

"This isn't some sort of competition. Sakura's a human being, not a piece of meat," Sai said, standing up from his seat as well.

"Boys," Fugaku said in a loud voice. "Settle down. The girl will work for the both of you. Now, let's just enjoy this goddamn meal."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yes! The bitch is leaving!" Kin said, happy dancing around the room. Meanwhile, Sakura was packing with the help of Tenten.

"You don't have a lot of stuff to pack," Tenten noticed.

"Yeah," Sakura said, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She had discarded her maid uniform and put if back in the laundry room.

"I just knew Karin would come through for me," Kin said, still dancing. Sakura grabbed a snow globe from the drawer.

"I don't know if this can actually kill someone, but I saw it in a movie before," Sakura said, aiming the snow globe at Kin.

"Haha. What am I worried about? You have bad aiming," Kin laughed. But she abruptly stopped when the snow globe hit the wall beside her, only missing her head by a few inches. "You're f--king crazy, you know that? You could've killed me!"

"That was the point," Sakura said, folding a shirt. "Stop whimpering Kin, I was only kidding."

"I wasn't whimpering!" Kin said, crossing her arms.

"Admit it Sakura, I won. You're going to live in the streets and will have to resort to begging. I'm sure the ground isn't as filthy as it looks."

"Kin, just shut up!" Tenten said. "I don't know how, but we will get back at you someday."

"Whatever," she said.

Just then Naruto opened the door and came running in, a huge smile on his face. "Sakura, good news. You get to stay!" he said, hugging her tightly and spinning her around.

"What?" Sakura said. "What do you mean? I thought I was fired."

"You were. But then Sasuke and Sai vouched for you," Naruto explained. "You work for them now, but who cares, what really matters is that you get to stay." Then he hugged her again.

"Nooo! No, no, no, no!" Kin said, stomping her foot angrily. Then she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait, Sasuke vouched for me? I can imagine Sai doing that, but Sasuke? I thought he couldn't even stand me," Sakura said, slightly surprised.

"Well, you thought wrong then," Naruto said. "He practically defended you."

"Again- I don't know whether you're exaggerating or not," Sakura said, sitting down on her bed. "But I'm entirely grateful to him…to the both of them."

"What's up with that dreamy look on your face Sakura?" Tenten asked, nudging her with her elbow. "I thought we were suppose to be anti-Sasuke."

"I was never anti-Sasuke," she said with a blush. "I just…I don't know. He confuses me sometimes. Just when I think I have him figured out he does something like this and confuses me even more."

"I don't think he confuses you, I just think you're confused about what you feel for him," Naruto said wisely. Sakura and Tenten stared at him in amazement. "What? I read one of Kin's magazines that was lying around once. It actually offered some good advice."

"Whatever. I already know what I feel for Sasuke. It's nothing more than gratitude and slight irritation here and there," Sakura said. "How can I possibly like someone I can't even stand?"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

After dinner, Karin pulled Sasuke aside and dragged him to the study den where they could talk in private. "Sasuke, I've never been one to play games, so I'm just going to cut straight to the point. Tell me that you don't feel anything for that Sakura girl," Karin said.

"I really missed you," Sasuke said, trying to change the subject. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was going to kiss her but Karin moved her head. Sasuke sighed. "She means nothing to me. She's just a house maid."

"Then why would you save her job? Like you said, she's just a house maid, so who the hell cares what happens to her. She's a nuisance who God mistakenly graced with a pretty face," Karin said.

"I'm not attracted to her, ok?" Sasuke said, grabbing a small jewelry box from his pocket. He was going to take it out, but then he decided against it. "I think you got too much sun when you went to Hawaii. You're acting really paranoid."

Karin crossed her arms. "I'm not being paranoid. I just want to defend what's mine."

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked, sitting on a chair.

"As if. I'm not threatened by her. I mean, why would you want _her _when you already have me? And aren't I best there is?" Karin said, sitting down on Sasuke's lap. His kiss (like every other kiss) held no passion, just the burning of lust. And while Sasuke lusted for Karin, he certainly didn't love her. And that is why he kept that jewelry box in his pocket.

"Don't make her work for you," Karin said after they stopped kissing. "She can just be Sai's maid."

"No. She wouldn't have enough work duties under Sai's employment. And Sakura is a hardworking girl," Sasuke said. "Sai would just use her selfishly for his own needs. He practically fawns over her."

"So?" she said. "Sai needs to get laid."

"She's working for me, end of discussion," he said, disgusted by Karin's comment. "And if it bugs you so much, then you shouldn't have gotten Sakura fired in the first place."

"But-"

"I'm leaving. I need some fresh air," Sasuke said, opening the door and walking away. Karin, in a rage, kicked the wall with her heels and managed to create a dent.

"Dammit!" she said. "It's not going to end like this. One way or another I'll make sure that bitch leaves this house for good."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, are you feeling better?" Tenten asked Sakura during breakfast the next day. "You kept sneezing a lot last night."

"You know what they say if you sneeze. Someone was talking about you," Lee said.

"Nah. Anyway, I feel fine," Sakura said, eating her scrambled eggs. "Although…"

"What?" Chouji said, his sanity back to normal.

"When I was falling asleep last night I swear I saw someone peeking in through the door. Whoever it was, it freaked me out," she said.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it? I mean, you were half-asleep anyway," Tenten said.

"I'm not sure. It seemed pretty real to me," Sakura said.

"Would you feel safer if I were to guard outside your door every night?" Lee asked.

"Uh…no thank you," Sakura declined, finishing her breakfast. "I mean, isn't that what we have Kakashi for?"

"May I remind you that he's not a bodyguard," Chouji said.

"So Sakura, how do you know whom to report to?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. They haven't approached me yet. I guess I'm doing nothing," Sakura said, leaning back against her seat. "But just to be safe, I'll go see Sasuke. I want to thank him anyway. And Sai, too."

"Good, for a second there I almost thought you'd forgotten about him," Tenten said, taking a sip from her orange juice.

"No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave," Sakura said, patting her mouth with a napkin. "See, I do have manners."

Sakura left the kitchen and walked upstairs towards Sasuke's room, fixing her white apron along the way. She stopped briefly at his door, remembering how last time Sasuke had yelled at her to leave his room and never come back. She shook her head from the memory and knocked three times. Sasuke opened the door, bare-chested and wearing blue pajama bottoms. Sakura's eyes widened. She had never seen a man without his shirt off before.

"G-Good morning Sasuke," she said, staring. She knew it was rude (and probably wrong) but she couldn't help herself.

"Sakura?" he said, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing here? It's barely…eight twenty in the morning," he said, looking at his clock.

"Um…well…I just wanted to thank you…for saving my job and all that. If I'd been fired, I'd have nowhere to go. So thank you Sasuke," Sakura said, clasping her hands together. Sasuke scratched his head, looking at her.

"I appreciate that," he said. "You're welcome."

Sakura smiled. "So why'd you do it?"

"I did it because, well, I know how much you love working here. And it was wrong to have you leave just because Karin thought you had no manners."

"Ugh, Karin. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but what do you see in her? Besides her perfect face and body," Sakura said. Sasuke suppressed a laugh from escaping his mouth. Apparently both girls were unaware that they were jealous of the other one.

"Karin is very…assertive in the things she wants. She's intelligent as well and having a big bank account doesn't hurt," he said with a small smile. "Kidding."

"Oh, good, cuz I really thought you were as superficial as you seemed," Sakura said sarcastically. "So I guess you like your women smart and strong, eh? Unfortunately I don't think that Karin has any of those qualities."

"You'd be surprised," Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of surprises, what was the surprise last night? I think I missed it," she said.

"Uh, it was nothing. I didn't even do it," Sasuke said.

"Really? You seemed confident, like you couldn't even wait to show me," Sakura said. "So what was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Sasuke said.

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Please? I want to know."

"That's too bad. Now stop acting like a child."

"Not until you tell me."

"Ugh. You're so annoying."

"And you're being mean. Just tell me already."

"Ok, ok, fine, I'll tell you," Sasuke said, giving up. "Last night I was going to propose to Karin, but I didn't."

"WHAT?!" Sakura said, shocked.

"Shh…keep it down," Sasuke said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in to his room. He closed the door. "I don't want people to hear."

"You were going to propose? But why?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know why. Well, actually I do, but it was so stupid and I didn't really think it through. The ring itself was an impulse buy," Sasuke said.

"Can I see it?" Sakura asked.

"The ring?" he said. She nodded her head. Sasuke walked to his bedside table and opened the top drawer. He rummaged through it for a few seconds, then pulled out a black jewelry box. "Here."

Sakura took it and opened the box. "Wow! That diamond is HUGE!" she said. "And sparkly!" Sasuke smiled.

"Karin probably would've complained that it wasn't huge enough," he said.

"Well, I think it's _too _huge. I always wanted a pretty, simple ring that wouldn't get in the way of my cleaning. I'd probably get this kind of ring easily dirty," Sakura said. She grabbed the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. "What do you think, Sasuke? Can you imagine me wearing a ring like this all day?"

"Yeah, if you were married to some rich old guy who wanted a young trophy wife on his arm. Instead of cleaning, you'd be living the vida rica," Sasuke said. Sakura laughed.

"No, I don't think I'm ever going to marry someone like _that. _I'd be perfectly happy spending the rest of my life with a kind, loving guy who had a decent paying job. I'd stay at home and take care of the kids and make a delicious meal for my husband after he came home from work," Sakura said, her face lighting up. Sasuke looked at her as if for the first time.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing. Your face is just as pretty as it's always been," Sasuke said.

"Uh…thanks," Sakura said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I guess I should give you your ring back." She tried to pull the ring off her finger, but it would no budge. "It's stuck!"

"What? What do you mean it's stuck?" Sasuke asked.

"It won't come off," Sakura said, trying to pull it off again.

"It has to come off. Maybe you're not pulling hard enough," he said.

"Trust me, if I pulled any harder my whole finger would come off," Sakura said, getting irritated.

"Maybe we could use some lotion to make it easier for the ring to slip off," Sasuke suggested.

"Great. Okay, I have some lotion but it's downstairs in my room. You wait here and I'll just-"

"No! What if someone sees you with it on? _I'll _go and you wait here," Sasuke said.

"What? That's stupid and you'll look suspicious entering the maids' room. No, I'll just go," Sakura said.

"And mess everything up? I don't think so. No one's even suppose to know I bought that ring. If word got around about this, Karin will most likely break up with me," Sasuke said.

"That's highly doubtful. She'll probably beg you to marry her," Sakura said.

"So you see my dilemma," he said.

"How about we just both go and hurry this up already? My finger hurts from all that pulling," Sakura said.

"Fine. But be _ver_y discreet," Sasuke said, putting on a shirt. "As is don't-"

"Yeah, I know what discreet mean. I'm not an idiot," Sakura said as they left his room and walked in the hallway. All was going well until they passed Itachi's room and heard his door opening.

"Crap," Sasuke muttered. "Sakura, hide your hand in your pocket…not that hand, the other one."

"Ok, ok, jeez," Sakura said. Itachi stepped out of his room and saw them.

"Well good morning brother," he said. "And you too Sakura. I heard what happened last nigh and I am truly shocked that Karin would say such cruel things about someone with your excellent character. But I guess you know where she gets it from. That's what happens when you spend too much time with Sasuke."

"Really? At least most people are smart enough to stay away from you and your bad habits," Sasuke said. "Sorry I can't say the same about your friends."

"Hehe, well, it was nice catching up but we should go. Sasuke is super hungry and I have to make him breakfast. Uh…bye Itachi," Sakura said, steering Sasuke away with her free hand.

"Yes, goodbye," Itachi said. "And remember Sasuke, my eyes don't decieve me." Then he walked away to the office room in the opposite direction.

"So I'm just going to take a wild guess here, but it seems like there's some bad blood between you and Itachi. Why is that? Is it the gang thing?" Sakura asked.

"That'd be partially correct. I don't approve of what he does with those friends of his," Sasuke said.

"And what exactly do they do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say there's some shady stuff going on that girls like you shouldn't know about," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, don't give me that crap," Sakura said. "But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I know some things as well," she said stubbornly. Sasuke smirked. "And I'm not going to tell you."

"Ok, that's fine with me," he said calmly.

"Come on! Just tell me," Sakura said.

"No," he said.

"Ugh…I hate you," she said.

"But you don't mean it," he said.

xoxo~end of chapter~xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hehe, sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter. To not cause any confusion, the beginning is Naruto having a little daydream.

Previously on To Hell with Cute Guys-

"_**So I'm just going to take a wild guess here, but it seems like there's some bad blood between you and Itachi. Why is that? Is it the gang thing?" Sakura asked. **_

"_**That'd be partially correct. I don't approve of what he does with those friends of his," Sasuke said. **_

"_**And what exactly do they do?" Sakura asked. **_

"_**Let's just say there's some shady stuff going on that girls like you shouldn't know about," Sasuke replied. **_

"_**Oh, don't give me that crap," Sakura said. "But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I know some things as well," she said stubbornly. Sasuke smirked. "And I'm not going to tell you."**_

"_**Ok, that's fine with me," he said calmly. **_

"_**Come on! Just tell me," Sakura said. **_

"_**No," he said. **_

"_**Ugh…I hate you," she said. **_

"_**But you don't mean it," he said.**_

_**To Hell with Cute Guys**_

**Chapter 4- Attack of the Oompa Loompa**

It was an insufferably hot day and right now Naruto wished he could be a white polar bear (with cute little paws) floating in the cold (freezing ice cold, yeah) Arctic Ocean. But because of global warming, he'd probably drown from the increasing sea level. Yeah, Naruto knew about the global issues, mainly because he wanted to impress a certain someone (Hinata). And this certain someone (Hinata) was pretty and smart and right now she was reading a book by the pool lounge. Not that Naruto was spying or anything.

Just a few months ago, when Naruto was helping Lee trim the hedge that separated the Uchiha's backyard from the Hyuuga's, he discovered a quarter-sized hole among the foliage. The hole was big enough to see out of. That's when he first saw Hinata- sleeping under a tree with an insouciant look on her face. Naruto fell a little bit in love with her that day. After that, he'd go to the same hole as often as he could, just to watch her unaware.

He'd feel bad sometimes; as if he were no better than a pervert who spied on young, beautiful girls. But he never saw Hinata do anything indecent and she always wore modest clothes. Naruto noticed things about her after a while. She was almost always reading outside in nature's peaceful quiet. Naruto would catch a glimpse of a title and the next day he'd go to the library and check the same book out. Funny, but Hinata had made him a reader of all sorts.

Tenten, who was always curious, wondered about his sudden interest in books. Naruto, who was a really bad liar 99.9% of the time, told her he wanted to have a stimulating conversation with Hinata someday. But he didn't dare tell her about his secret hedge hole. So now Tenten knew about his "crush" on Hinata and even though he told her to keep it on the DL, he knew she must've blabbed it to the whole damn city.

Naruto remembered the first time he spoke to Hinata. It was several weeks after he discovered the hedge hole. Hinata was visiting the Uchiha's and Mikoto invited her to a shopping trip at the new mall. Hinata wasn't so enthusiastic about the idea, but agreed to it. Naruto drove them, his heart beating wildly. Hinata had greeted him with a cute, shy smile and a soft "hello." Naruto kept telling himself she was only being polite.

At the mall, Naruto was in charge of carrying all the bags. At one point, Mikoto had a phone call and had to leave. She took a taxi, insisting it'd be much faster. That left Naruto with Hinata.

"So…uh, where to?" he asked.

"Actually, shopping isn't really my thing," Hinata said with a small laugh. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to check out the bookstore. Naruto, was it?"

"Yeah. We'll go right now," Naruto said, heading towards the parking lot. He put the shopping bags in the trunk and opened the door for Hinata.

"Thanks," she said, getting in. The drive was quiet, as neither one of them said anything. Hinata looked out the window, although Naruto could've sworn when he glanced in the rear view mirror that she was looking at him.

The rest of the afternoon went well as Naruto got Hinata to open up more. He told her some of his best jokes (the ones Chouji said were stupid, but what did he know) and she laughed. Hinata bought four books with Naruto's help and together they left the bookstore with smiles on their faces.

"Naruto! Yoo-hoo, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, a few feet away from him. With one final glimpse he saw that Hinata had looked up from her book at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, walking towards Sakura. She was really pretty too, but in a different way.

"What were you doing just now? Never mind. Anyway, Sasuke-with-a-stick-up-his-ass says his car needs an oil change and if you could so nicely help him," Sakura said.

"Let me guess, you two had a fight again?"

"That jerk is a misogynist! I kindly offered to help him fix his car but he said that _no _he didn't want my help. Pch. He said that women don't know anything about cars," Sakura said heatedly. "Well, guess who's getting salt in their lemonade instead of sugar."

Naruto laughed. "You just love messing with the guy, don't you? Well, I better go and help him. It's hella hot out here."

"Yeah," Sakura said, wiping some sweat off her face. "I'm going back inside the house- where there's air conditioning."

"Ok. See ya later," Naruto said leaving. Sakura waved and slowly made her way to the Uchiha mansion. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a grape-flavored popsicle.

"Much better," she said, licking the sweet purple surface. Sakura instantly felt cooled. She sat on the counter and swung her legs slowly. Then she began humming a song her mother used to play on the piano. Sakura remembered her long, graceful fingers. She was still walking through memory lane when she heard footsteps. She turned her head around and saw Sai standing by the kitchen doorway with an opaque look on his face.

"Good morning Sai," Sakura said, setting her popsicle down on the wrapper it came in.

"Mozart," Sai said, sounding impressed.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"That was a Mozart composition you were humming wasn't it?" Sai said with a smirk. He walked around the kitchen island until he was standing in front of Sakura.

"Uh….I guess so. I don't know. It was just this thing my mom used to play," Sakura said. "It's a nice song, maybe that's why I remember it so much."

"I see," Sai said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows together. He placed both hands on either side of where Sakura sat on the counter, not touching her. "My aunt told me what happened to your parents. It was all over the news too, ten years ago. The mysterious plane crash that killed everyone on board. Everything was up in flames. Luckily the bodies wer-"

"Sai, enough," Sakura said, wanting to leave but finding herself trapped. "You're doing it again. You said you wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable, but lately you have. It's kinda frightening."

"I-I'm sorry," Sai said, blinking nervously. "I didn't mean to, you know that Sakura." He put his hand gently on her knee. Sakura felt like comforting him; he just looked so lost and pitiful. Kakashi told her once that Sai took some special medication and sometimes he'd "forget" to take it and start acting strange. Maybe today was one of those days.

"Listen Sai, I'm free right now, so what do you want to do?" Sakura asked, trying to lighten the mood between them.

"Actually, there was a reason why I came here. I wanted to ask you a favor," Sai said.

"Sure. Anything. You name it," Sakura said. She loved doing favors for friends.

"Would you mind posing for me for a painting? I promise it won't take long, I'm a fast drawer and-," Sai said before getting cut off.

"You want to paint me?" Sakura asked, incredulous. "But why? I'm sure I'll be a bad model. I can't even sit still for five minutes."

Sai smiled at her. "Sakura, do you even have to ask why? You're breathtakingly beautiful. You're a living masterpiece. I want to paint you and try to capture your natural beauty," Sai said.

"Oh, Sai, that's so sweet! But you can quit lying. I'm no beauty, I'll tell you that," Sakura said. "And to be honest, I don't feel comfortable being a model for a painting. It'd be too weird." At those words, Sai looked disappointed.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked.

"Well," Sakura said, removing Sai's hand from her knee and jumping down from the kitchen counter. "Just give me some time to think about it, okay?"

"Okay. But…where are you going?" Sai asked, following Sakura a few feet behind.

"Oh, I'm about to prove to your annoying chicken-haired cousin that girls can do guy things too, but _waaaay _better. I almost forgot- I was going to bring him some lemonade. It's too hot outside," Sakura said with a mischievous smile.

_Five minutes later…._

"Naruto, are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't want you to damage anything, ok," Sasuke said, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. He was wearing a white wife beater and basketball shorts…and he was still sweating.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it all under control, Master Sasuke," Naruto replied from under the hood.

"How come I don't believe you? Ah, Sakura! Are you done sulking yet?" he said, spotting her heading towards them.

"FYI, I _don't _sulk. But whatever. I brought some lemonade since I know your Royal Highness must be suffering from heat stroke by now," Sakura said. She poured a glass of lemonade from the pitcher and offered it to Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said carefully, taking it from her. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

"Do I look like someone who spends their free time concocting poisons?" Sakura said. "Just drink it and quit complaining."

Sasuke took a generous sip of the lemonade before his face puckered up and he spit out most of the lemonade he hadn't already unfortunately swallowed. Sakura and Naruto both tried to hide their laughter. "Puf…that was the most _horrible _thing I've tasted in my life!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Sakura, what did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing," Sakura said with an innocent look on her face. "Why do you always accuse me of doing stuff to you? Just yesterday you accused me of putting chili powder on your boxers. What makes you think it was me anyway?"

"I wonder who else does my laundry?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Because of you I had a rather uncomfortable itch in my…you-know-where." He whispered the last past but Naruto still overheard (and snickered silently).

Sakura gasped mockingly. "Sasuke! I don't want to hear about what goes on down there. My guess is that Karin probably gave you a horrible disease or something. Promiscuous girls like her should know better than to have unprotected sex," she said.

"This coming from a girl who's never even seen a naked man before and is the world's 1 virgin," Sasuke said.

"Ah! Naruto, do you hear this? This stuck-up, half-brained baboon is _offending _me," Sakura said.

"Whoa, hold up, don't get me involved in this. I'm just here to fix the car," Naruto said, trying to get on with his job.

"Baboon!" Sasuke yelled heatedly, breathing down on Sakura. During their argument, they had walked towards each other angrily until they were only a few inches away.

"Did I say baboon? I meant chicken-haired, pig-faced gorilla!" Sakura shouted loudly. "And Naruto, for the love of god, you're doing everything all wrong. Let me fix the damn car."

"Oh no you're not. I'm not letting you anywhere near my car," Sasuke said. "You little snot-nosed gremlin."

"UGH!" Sakura said, clenching her fists. "How dare you? You're the biggest jerk I've _ever_ met in my life."

"And you're the most annoying brat I've ever met in _my _life," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Then they just stood there, seething at each other as their anger boiled over.

"Damn, it's hot out here," Naruto commented. "I sure could use a glass of that lemonade." But neither one of them paid attention to him. "Uh…hello?"

"I'm going inside," Sasuke announced, breaking his stare with Sakura.

"Good idea, I'll just stay here and finish," Naruto said as Sasuke left towards the house.

"He is insufferable!" Sakura said once he was out of earshot. "It's like he enjoys tormenting me or something. Then why'd he choose to save my ass from getting fired? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Sakura, let me tell you something: Sasuke never makes any sense. I think that even he doesn't really know what he wants," Naruto said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Karin was out and about, doing her favorite hobby: shopping. The amount of money she spent in a single day was ludicrous. She had a real taste for extravagance and all the finer things in life. And one of those fine things included Sasuke Uchiha. He was just too perfect to slip by and although he was a bit cold, she had conquered him.

Ever since they were young teenagers, everyone commented on how such a powerful couple they would make. Karin was attracted to power and (lucky her) Sasuke was a great bonus. She had harbored feelings for him and always thought it was one-sided until Sasuke asked her out on a date. Karin was ecstatic, even though Sasuke was quiet during the whole date. But over the years, he seemed to warm up to her and just a few months ago they had finally done it. The fact that they both had been drinking was a slight technicality. Besides, they had done it again loads of times afterwards. Sasuke had said he felt lonely and if she could please take his loneliness away.

Their relationship had seemed like a strong one, until that Sakura girl came along and had begun to mess things up. Karin was in a real predicament. _'How to get rid of that annoying pest?' _she thought as she tried on a yellow sundress. _'Ugh, no. Too blah. I need something sparkly.'_

Karin wasn't blind nor stupid. She had seen the way Sasuke's eyes changed when Sakura walked into the room. They almost lit up, but he was a master of masking his emotions. And the pink-haired freak had to pay; for her insults, for her dangerous effect on Sasuke (whether or not either one of them was aware of it), for everything. The only question now was how?

"_Trying to fire her was a total flop' _Karin thought. _'From what I've gathered, that mute Sai has a little crush on her. Ha. More like an uncontrollable obsession. But how do I use that to my advantage?' _Karin picked out a silver metallic top and a cute leather skirt. She always looked amazing in leather. _'Not that I have anything to worry about. Sakura is pretty, but too plain.'_

She went to the long cashier line and waited, pondering on a plan. _'Hm…this is harder than I thought. I could…no, that's illegal, but…no, that's too dangerous. And where could Sai fit into all this? Should I ask him for help, or…? I could create the perfect seduction trap for those two. Once Sasuke sees that they're together, he'll come back to his senses and realize that Sakura is nothing to him.'_

"Yes, I finally got it!" Karin said aloud. Several people turned around to gawk at her. "What are you all staring at, huh? Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare at people? Jeez."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tenten and Sakura were outside (disregarding their work duties) and tanning. Well, Tenten was. Sakura was still white as ever. She looked down at her pale legs in disapproval. "Tenten, sometimes I think I'm an albino," she confessed. "There is obviously something wrong with me. I mean, look at you! You're already like a shade darker."

"I know, isn't it amazing?" Tenten said. She had stripped down to her black sports bra and cotton shorts. Sakura wasn't as bold and had stayed in her white slip that she wore under her uniform. It was yet another hot day.

"Are you sure no one's going to find us here? I feel all exposed," Sakura said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Chillax, girl. We owe it to ourselves to take a tiny break. Kin does it all the time, why shouldn't we?" Tenten said. "Sakura, do you know what you need?"

"A pedicure?" Sakura suggested, inspecting her feet.

"Uh…maybe, but that's not what I meant. You need some bronzer on your skin. Then you'll get a fabulous tan just like me," Tenten said.

"There's just one problem Tenten- I don't have any bronzer," Sakura said.

"Luckily for you, I know where to get some," she said.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke. You don't think that boy is _naturally _tan, do you? Sasuke's tan is as natural as Karin's step mom's breasts," Tenten said.

"Ok. So you want us to just sneak into his room and take his bronzer?" Sakura said.

"You can. I'll just hang out here for a while longer. But hurry up. Sasuke might come back from the gym in any moment," Tenten said. Sakura quickly put her uniform back on and sprinted to the mansion. She passed Lee along the way and waved at him.

Sakura entered the house and (making sure the coast was clear) headed towards the stairs. But she was stopped by Kakashi's voice. "Sakura, where have you been?" he asked from behind her. "Sai was looking for you a few minutes ago."

"I was in my room," Saukra lied.

"But I just came fro-"

"Oh, look at the time. I gotta go. Bye," Sakura said as she ran up the stairs. "I can't keep Sai waiting, you know."

Sakura reached the second landing and tiptoed towards Sasuke's room. She opened his door and (feeling like a secret spy) somersaulted into the bedroom. She quickly scanned the room and found the bottle of self-tanning lotion atop of his counter. Smiling at her success, Sakura grabbed the bottle and immediately began to apply the bronzer all over her exposed skin and face.

"This better work," Sakura said to herself, patting some bronzer on her cheeks. Once she was finished, she placed the bottle where she found it and left the room. Sakura went to her room (in hopes that Tenten was already there) but she was met with Kin, who burst out in laughter at the sight of her.

"What's so funny, eh? Don't you think your little jokes about me are getting kinda pathetic? There's only so many times you can tease me about my hair," Sakura said, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh, Sakura, for once I'm not laughing about your hair. Hahaha! I think Willy Wonka called and said he wanted his oompa loompa back. Hahaha," Kin said in another eruption of laughter.

"What are you tal- Aaaahhh!" Sakura shrieked, finally looking at herself in the mirror. She was orange!

"Sad, isn't it?" Kin said with a smirk. "But cheer up. Now you look like yourself- a complete freak. Ha!" And she left, her laughter carrying along into the hallway.

"B-But…how could've this happened?" Sakura said, inspecting the damage. She tried to wipe it off with a tissue, but it wouldn't come off. Just then, Tenten arrived, looking so perfect with her natural glowing skin.

"Hey Sa- ahh, what happened to you?" she said.

"I put the bronzer on like you said," Sakura said, freaking out.

"Ok, ok…umm…exactly how much did you put on?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, like half the bottle," Sakura replied.

"WHAT?" Tenten said. "Half the bottle? Didn't you read the direction on the back of the label?"

"Was I suppose to?" Sakura said. Tenten groaned. "Uh…do you think Sasuke will notice?"

"You know what, it's okay. We can fix this," Tenten said, trying to take control of the situation. "Look, we just have to hide your orangeness."

"How are we going to do that?"

**20 minutes later….**

Sakura was wearing a blue beanie on her head, earmuffs, sunglasses, a huge coat, yellow gloves, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, dark leggings under her uniform skirt, and yellow rain boots.

"Perfect. Now you can't even tell," Tenten said. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

"Ugh…I look _horrible!_ Kin was right- I _am _an oompa loompa!" Sakura wailed.

"No you aren't. We'll just get rid of the over-stuffed coat," Tenten said, taking it off.

"Oh great, now I can finally put my arms down," Sakura said sarcastically, resting her arms on her side. She had a white long-sleeved shirt beneath her uniform. She was completely covered with clothing.

"Are you…is that sweat?" Tenten asked.

"Well, of course I'm sweating! It's like 150 degrees in here and I've got all these clothes on," Sakura said, huffing.

"C'mon, we're going to get you an ice cold strawberry milkshake. How does that sound?" Tenten said, leading the way to the kitchen.

"It'll sound even better with a whole lot of whip cream on top," Sakura said, following her. Tenten laughed.

"See? Everything's going to be fine. You're still optimistic as ever," she said.

They entered the kitchen and asked Chouji if he could make them milkshakes. He took one look at Sakura and bust out laughing. "Is that your new fashion statement?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I got tired of the whole cross-dresser look so I opted for a ski-bunny look instead," Sakura said with thick sarcasm, taking the sunglasses off. "I'm orange, okay? I needed to cover my skin up," she explained, putting the sunglasses back on.

"Wow. I wish I was orange," Naruto said, entering the kitchen.

"Really? I'd rather be green," Chouji said.

"Gross. You'd look sick all the time. No, purple's the color for me," Tenten said, biting into a pear.

Sakura was busy fanning herself. As disgusting as it sounded, she could feel the sweat rolling down her back. "Cho, where's the ice? It's like a freakin' sauna in here," Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I got your back," Chouji said, opening the freezer and taking an ice tray out. He stood behind her and poured the frozen ice cubes down Sakura's shirt. She jumped a bit from the sudden coldness, but it felt good.

"Th-Thanks," she said, shivering a bit.

"Sakura, I feel like I should do something to help," Naruto offered. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled brightly. "I got it!" He pulled out a red clown nose from his pocket and placed it on Sakura's nose. He squeezed it and an annoying squeak was heard.

"What the hell is this," Sakura (who was getting irritated) said, taking the stupid nose off.

"Well, you could totally see your orange nose from a mile away. I was only trying to help," Naruto said, taking the nose from Sakura's hand and squeezing it again.

"Do you think this is funny? Do I amuse you?" Sakura said, getting all hot and bothered.

"Sak, are you sure this isn't just PMS?" Tenten asked.

"PMS? What's that?" Chouji and Naruto said in unison.

"No, Tenten, it's not that. I'm just really annoyed by how this day is turning out," Sakura said, sticking her head in the freezer.

"So I guess now would be a bad time to mention that Karin is coming over in a few hours," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is there a reason why you're dressed like that? Or is this another random act of weirdness?" Sasuke said, watching as Sakura swept the living room. Mikoto, who was seated on the couch and reading a book, had raised her eyebrows when she first saw Sakura in her unusual attire.

"I just…didn't want to…catch a cold," Sakura huffed, adjusting her scarf.

"In the middle of July?" Sasuke said skeptically. He was sitting down on the loveseat, his feet propped up on the ottoman nearby. Sakura had to get through to continue sweeping, but his legs were in the way.

"Do you mind?" she asked, nudging his leg with the broom. Sasuke looked blankly at her. "I need to get through," Sakura said, losing her patience.

"You have an awfully big temper for such a small body," Sasuke said, still not moving his legs. Sakura picked up her broom and smacked him on his side with it.

"That's for being so difficult," she said, returning to her sweeping.

"Temperamental _and _abusive. You'll definitely make a great wife someday, Sakura," Sasuke said sarcastically, rubbing his stomach.

"Mrs. Uchiha, now do you see what I mean? This is what I face almost everyday with Sasuke," Sakura said to Mikoto. "He riles me up, and for no good reason besides being an irritating jerk. And he sucks at comebacks!"

"Now, Sakura, you should be grateful. Sasuke, that 'irritating jerk,' did save you a job here, didn't he?" Mikoto said. Sakura looked at Sasuke, at the pained expression he was trying (and failing) to hide, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Your comebacks aren't _that _lame," she said.

"What kind of an apology is that?" Sasuke said. "And I know you're hiding something underneath all those layers of clothes, and I will find out what it is."

"Sasuke, you're crude! And perverted!" Sakura said. "You deserve a bonk on the head for that." Mikoto, witnessing all this, chuckled to herself.

"Oh, I'm the perverted one? Who was staring at my butt the other day?" Sasuke said.

"Puh-leeze! The only butt you have is that chicken one on your head!" Sakura said. Sasuke stood up.

"You're fired," he said.

"Fine. I'd rather work just for Sai, anyway. He's a _waaay _better boss than you. _And _he has a nice butt," Sakura said, just as Sai entered the room, overhearing all this.

"Sakura, is this true?" Sai asked, a look of puzzled interest on his pale face. Sakura started at the sound of his voice, and then cringed. He wasn't suppose to have heard what she had said.

"Uh…is what true?" Sakura questioned, playing dumb. Her cheeks were on fire, and probably looked _bright _orange from embarrassment.

"That I'm a way better boss that Sasuke and have a nicer butt," he said. Only Sai could say all that and keep a perfectly straight face.

"That's just her opinion, cousin. It's not the truth," Sasuke said.

"Are you upset that, for once, I have something better than you besides art skills?" Sai asked bluntly. "Or that Sakura prefers me over you?"

"Sakura only pities you," Sasuke said harshly. "You have no friends, no social life, nothing."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto chastised him, putting her book down and marching towards him. "That is no way to talk to your family. Apologize, young man."

"Family? He _has _no family. They-"

"We're his family now, in case you've forgotten. Why can't you accept that?" Mikoto said.

"Enough!" Sakura exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes. She had seen all this with disgust. Family wasn't suppose to act like this. It was horrible and made her feel sick. She wanted to go back to the orphanage with Ino and the other girls, her _real _family in the world. "I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving." With that, she dropped the broom and hurried outside, anywhere, far from that wretched house.

"Sakura, wait!" Sai called out, running after her. She slowed down and stopped, but didn't turn around. Sai caught up to her and faced her towards him. He took her ridiculously huge sunglasses off her face and stared for a long time. But he wasn't starting at her in surprise; he was studying her features. "Do you really want to leave this house? Because if you do, please, take me with you. Don't leave me alone."

"Oh, Sai, don't ask me that. You know I can't take you with me," Sakura said. "I don't even know if the orphanage will let me back. I'm too old."

"Then don't go back. Stay here. Please," Sai urged her.

"I…I…don't know. This house is full of too much resentment and I don't know if I can take it," Sakura said. "I told myself that I'd find a way to change it, but I don't even know how."

"I'll help you," Sai offered. "Just stay, and I'll help you fix things around here."

Sakura looked up to the sky for a sign. All she saw was the bright, hot sun, blinding her. She blinked, and when the sunspots were gone, she saw Sai. She saw his dependence, his need, his troubled pain at the thought of her leaving him alone. Sakura sighed, knowing she could never abandon a friend in need.

"Okay, I'll stay," Sakura said.

Sai smiled, a rare occurrence. But she was starting to see that he was doing it more often around her. "Can I ask you a question then?" he said.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Sakura said.

"How'd you get orange?" Sai asked.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The day had been hot, but the evening was an inferno- humid and dry at the same time. Tenten, Sakura and Kin were preparing the dining table, trying hard no to argue with one another in the intolerable heat. Sakura could only complain.

"Really, this is ridiculous," she said, fanning herself with the gloves she had taken off minutes before. Her hands were still an unattractive hue of orange. "I don't care how I look. I'm taking all these stupid clothes off." Sakura began to remove her leggings.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. No strip teasing until after ten," Kin said. "I'm sure Sai will be disappointed to miss out on his nighttime entertainment."

"Just shut up. What are you even talking about? Sai and I are only friends," Sakura retorted, removing her long-sleeved shirt and scarf. She had discarded the beanie long ago.

"Really?" Kin said in mock surprise. "Well, I don't think he's aware of that. He follows you like a love-sick puppy."

Sakura wanted to say something in return, but was dumbfounded to realize that, for once, Kin was actually speaking the truth. Sai had been like a shadow to her all afternoon, remaining eerily silent.

"Well, at least Sakura has someone who's vying for her attention," Tenten said to Kin. She just stuck her tongue out at her before heading off to the kitchen for more napkins. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Sakura replied. "I just don't know if I have energy left to deal with Karin tonight."

Ten minutes later Karin arrived wearing a silver shiny top and a leather miniskirt with black ankle boots. Kakashi's eyes bulged out when he opened the door to let her in. Karin was fishing for compliments from Sasuke, but all he commented on was her perfume.

"Hehe. She probably smells like eau du skank," Sakura whispered to Tenten as they watched from behind a plant pot.

"Who are you talking about?" Sai asked.

"Ah, Sai! Wh-Where'd you come from?" Sakura said, jumping from her hiding spot.

"Creepy," Tenten muttered under her breath.

"I just came from my room. Oh, hello Tenten. Were you the one who called me cr-?"

"Dreamy. I called you dreamy," she said, turning a crimson red. "Yup Sai, you are such a dreamy and handsome guy." Sakura fought back the urge to laugh.

"Sorry Tenten, but I don't feel the same for you. No hard feelings?" Sai said. Now Sakura couldn't fight it any longer and started cracking up. Tenten eyed her annoyingly.

"Um, it's okay Sai. I can handle rejection," Tenten said. As Sakura continued to laugh, it carried across to the living room where Karin heard it. She looked at where it was coming from and spotted an orange _thing _behind the plant.

"Mrs. Uchiha, there's a…an I don't know what to call it, over there," Karin said, pointing to the plant a few yards away. "Do you see it? It looks like-"

"It's Sakura," Sasuke said in realization. "At least, I think its' her." He was confused.

"You shouldn't hide," Sai said to her. "Even when you're orange, you're still the most beautiful girl in this room." Then he preceded to grab Sakura by the hand and revealed her to the Uchihas and Karin. There was a collective intake of breath ad everyone gasped.

"Oh my," Mikoto said. Fugaku looked just as perplexed.

Itachi looked amused and patted his cousin on the back. "You sure do know how to pick them," he told her.

Sasuke was left speechless. Did Sakura get some sort of disease…and was it contagious?

"Well, who ever would've thought that we'd have an oompa loompa in our mist?" Karin said with a crisp sharp laugh. "Why don't you entertain us? Now sing and dance."

Karin was going down. Something has snapped inside Sakura. She was hot and stuffy and couldn't take any more insults. Like a fierce lioness, she lunged at Karin and brutally yanked at her red locks. Karin smacked Sakura in the face and arms and tried to get away, but Sakura was fueled with anger. She pulled at Karin's hair until a whole bunch of strands came out in her hands. She was stupefied.

"You bitch! You pulled my extensions out!" Karin yelled, massaging her head. Sakura let go of the faux hair piece and slapped Karin's cheeks. In retaliation, she scratched at Sakura's face. The both of them were rolling on the floor, trying to gain dominance in the fight.

The others watched in awe silence until Kakashi spoke. "Shouldn't we do something to stop them?" he said.

"You're right," Sasuke said, walking near the two raging girls. He pried Sakura off of Karin while Kakashi grabbed Karin by both her arms.

"Let go of me!" Sakura said, twisting in Sasuke's grip. I won't be satisfied until she's completely bald!"

"Ah! You savage little imp!" Karin exclaimed.

"That's enough," Fugaku said. Immediate silence followed after his commanding voice. "Karin, kindly go to the washroom and make yourself presentable again. As for you," here he looked at Sakura," I have the right mind to fire you. Unfortunately, that is not for me to decide, but for your benefactors."

"Sir, I'll take her to her room and calm her down," Kakashi said, letting go ok Karin. He reached for Sakura, but Sasuke intervened.

"_I'll _take care of this," he said and led Sakura to the study, where they'd have some privacy. Once inside, he locked the door.

"Why'd you do that for?" Sakura said.

"This is just a safety measure…so you don't go back to rip the rest of Karin's hair off her head," Sasuke said.

Sakura was fuming, both from the fight and the intense heat. She kicked the desk and instantly regretted it. "Ow!" she said, hopping on one foot as she rubbed the other. "Stupid desk."

"Sakura, stop, just stop," Sasuke said, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Will you just look at me?"

"What?" she said, breathing heavily. There were tears in her eyes. "Today has been horrible, and if you brought me here to chastise me, then-"

"No I'm not going to yell at you…just stop fidgeting, relax…"

"I cant! I've never hated someone as much as I hate Karin. She humiliates me and no one comes to my defense or sticks up for me! It's just me! It's me against her, against you, and everyone else on her side." Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke's brows furrowed together. "No, it's not just you, Sakura," he said, a deep pang in his chest. "You're not alone. I'm here….and you don't have to be alone."

Sakura raised her head to look at him. Her tears left streaks on her orange dace, but Sasuke was not repulsed by her appearance. She looked captivating as always, like an angel with a childish innocence and a timid sensuality.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes, I'm here for you," Sasuke said, slowly lowering his head towards hers. Both their lips met and they kissed for the first time. It was magical and world shattering…a moment like none before.

Minutes or hours could've passed, but neither one knew. For once they didn't feel lonely.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Karin's eyes were slits of anger. She looked like a hot mess (more of a mess than actually hot). Her hair was in tangles and her face was red from being smacked so hard.

"Damn you Sakura," she said to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "You will not get away with this. I'll ruin you."

A minute later and she left the bathroom, a dark aura surrounding her. She was not in the mood for dinner anymore, much less for company. She had a plan in her head….and she needed to focus on that.

Karin walked towards the front garden, knowing Sai would be out there with that stupid sketchbook of his. Aha. There he was, almost hidden by a group of tall bushes.

"Sai," she called out, startling him. "No, stay right there. I have something to ask of you, something that will interest you greatly."

"What is it?" he simply asked, not trusting her.

"Look, you might be mad at me for getting into a fight with Sakura, but I'm not the bad guy," Karin said.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Sai, listen to me. There is something you've been blinded to- and that's the chemistry between Sakura and Sasuke. Please don't give me that pathetic look, now listen!"

"Sakura doesn't feel anything for me, does she? She only sees me as a friend," Sai said. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Yes! But _you _can change that. _We _can change that. You follow?" Karin said.

Sai looked at her. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. Karin smirked.

"It's actually quite easy. Just get Sasuke piss drunk and leave the rest to me. As for Sakura-"

"She won't be harmed, Karin. That is my only condition," Sai interjected.

"Fine. But you have to figure out a way to get her out of the house. I was her gone," Karin said. "For good."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: The plot thickens! Please review!**


End file.
